Dear Agony
by r2roswell
Summary: "Suffer slowly. Is this the way it's gotta be?"- Emma Swan's life had seemed to be on track. Other than the issue of Cora, Regina, Hook and Rumple, she was finally happy. She had her parents, she had her son. But when an old flame from the past returns will it pull her life back into chaos or will she find the happiness in true love that she long ago abanoned?
1. The Return

**Chapter 1: The Return**

* * *

It was a regular day in Storybrooke, Maine. For once nothing was out of the ordinary. There were no dragons to slay, no giants to fight.

Though the townsfolk had their memories back of their lives before, for once it felt like the Storybrooke Emma Swan knew: just regular people in a regular town with nothing special about it.

It was nice. Normal.

The change felt good.

For a while since her and Snow's return three weeks ago, along with Aurora and Mulan, there had been a few issues to take care of.

David…Charming, had removed himself as sheriff and given the position back to his daughter. Emma in turn grateful for what he had done while she was away, let David remain on as her deputy. Charming didn't seem to mind working under his daughter but the way she saw it, despite the labels and technicalities, Charming wasn't working under her, he was working beside her and knowing that pleased him.

There was still no sign or word that Hook and Cora had somehow made their way to Storybrooke. Emma knew as did most everyone in her small group of trusted allies that it was only a matter of time.

For now though those concerns could be put on hold.

* * *

Emma walked with her family as they made their way to Granny's diner. It was early enough and it had been Henry's idea that they go out for breakfast as a family. Emma couldn't say no this time.

She and David had been working early hours and late night shifts at the office and even when she wasn't working she always found some kind of excuse to skip out on family oriented activities despite all four of them living in the same apartment.

They had gotten a new apartment in the same building. It was bigger with three bedrooms, two bathrooms and a slightly larger living space and kitchen. Emma had been hesitant on the idea.

Though she had enjoyed her time living with Mary Margaret it was completely different now that Mary Margaret was her mother. Henry quickly jumped at the idea of a new apartment. He and David had grown close much the same way she had with Snow.

And though she was hesitant at first, once their big move happened even she had to admit that she enjoyed it. Emma finally had the family she had always dreamed of. It didn't matter if she was a 28 year old woman with a nearly eleven year old son living with her parents, she was happy, something she hadn't been in a long while.

Emma wasn't used to family activities and though she had gotten closer to her parents and rarely refused for Henry to be out of her sight family moments that didn't include some form of chaos were still new to her. On some level they made her uncomfortable but all morning and all day yesterday Henry had insisted and begged. He gave her those wide puppy dog eyes that she had first seen on him when he begged her to go to Storybrooke with him nearly a year ago. Emma couldn't say no.

"Emma," she heard Henry say breaking her from her memory. "You okay?"

Emma smiled down at her son. "I'm fine why wouldn't I be?"

Henry shrugged. "I don't know you've just been quiet this morning that's all."

"I'm fine kid, promise. I was just thinking that's all."

"About what?"

Emma smiled. "The day we met."

Henry smiled at his mom.

* * *

After a short while Henry turned around to look behind him. He wasn't sure why maybe for the sake of being cautious. As he turned he caught a glimpse of a man watching them. Henry had never seen the man before. He saw as the man's eyes diverted toward the back of his mom.

"Hey Emma," Henry said slowly turning back around.

"Yeah Henry," she replied.

"Do you know that man?"

"Which man?"

"The one watching us from behind?"

Emma turned around to see which man it was Henry was referring too. Snow and Charming did the same. She froze as she met the man's eyes and he met hers. She could see the small form of a smile begin on his face and she only tensed more, her arm tightening on Henry's shoulder and her right arm coming in front of him as if to shield him.

"What is it," Henry asked.

Snow reached over from Henry's right side and placed an arm on Emma's.

"Emma," she began. "What's wrong?"

It took Emma a moment to get her thoughts straight. Ten years. Ten years and he had the nerve to show up now.

"Emma?" Snow asked.

She swallowed. "Take Henry inside please."

"Emma," Charming said speaking up for the first time. "What is it, what's wrong?"

She swallowed again. "Please just go."

Snow squeezed Emma's arm before placing a hand on Henry's shoulder. "Come on Henry, let's get you something to eat hu?" she asked making her way toward the door.

David looked at his daughter who continued to look at the man before following his wife and grandson.

Once she heard the door close, Emma looked over her shoulder to make sure they were inside. She could see the table they occupied. She turned her attention back and began making her walk toward him.

"What the hell are you doing here," Emma asked when she closed in a short distance between them.

"I came looking for you," Neal replied.

"After ten years, that's bull."

"I did Emma, I swear."

"I spent ten years just trying to find you. I mean god Neal I even went to…," Emma crossed her arms. "You know what it doesn't matter. You don't belong here, just leave."

"I'm not going to do that. Please Emma, let me explain. Please."

"Explain," Emma said raising her voice. "You want to explain how you could…"

Emma looked around and noticed a few people stop before quickly making their way as if they weren't witness to anything.

"Can we go somewhere and talk?"

Emma took a deep breath and lowered her voice. "What makes you think I'd want to go anywhere with you or listen to anything you have to say?"

Neal smiled. "Because if you didn't you wouldn't be wearing my swan," he said motioning down toward Emma's neckline where the swan pendant remained.

Emma's mouth hung open. For years she had never had to be cautious about who saw her necklace but now she was feeling exposed and she hated that feeling.

She looked away from Neal. "Fine," she said between her teeth.


	2. Answers & Anger

**Chapter 2: Answers & Anger**

* * *

"The woods," said Neal. "You're not planning on killing me are you?"

"If I wanted you dead I would've killed you on the spot."

"You don't have to be hostile. I know you don't like me much right now, I can tell."

"Yeah that's an understatement!"

"Emma please, let me-,"

"Don't! I loved you and you betrayed that."

Emma could feel everything she felt for the past ten years come boiling toward the surface. She didn't dare stop them now that they were alone.

"I thought we were going to have a life together but then you bail on me and you turn me into the cops! I trusted you and before you I never trusted anyone. If I wasn't searching for my parents I was searching for you, going to places I thought you'd be but you weren't. Do you have any idea how hard that was for me?"

"Of course I d-," Neal began but was stopped.

"Don't say you don't because you have no idea."

"Emma stop! Would you just listen to me for one minute?"

"Why should I?"

"Do you honestly believe I would've left you if I had a choice?"

"Well you didn't come looking for me did you?"

"I wanted to Emma believe me."

"Then why didn't you?"

"Because I didn't have a choice."

"Everyone has a choice Neal, you made yours."

"Not everyone. You should know that more than anyone."

Emma stood her ground and her mouth opened a little bit before she regained her composure.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know what it means. Why are you here Emma, in Storybrooke?"

Emma crossed her arms. "Wanted something a little less hectic."

"Wrong."

"Excuse me?"

"That's not why you're here."

"What I've done in the last ten years or where I decide to stay is my business not yours."

"It is my business. I never stopped loving you Emma," Neal said taking one step closer.

"Don't."

"I'm trying to explain. Let me. Let me just come out and say it: I know everything. I know who you really are, I know why you're here, and I know who your parents are."

"I don't know what you're talking about?"

Neal nodded and smiled. "Sure you don't." Neal took a deep breath. "You broke the curse. It's why you're here. It's why I'm here."

All Emma could do was look at Neal with her mouth hanging slightly opened. She reeled it in. Nothing was making much sense anymore. Neal had appeared out of nowhere and all ready he was screwing with her head; bringing back memories she didn't want.

She had thought of those memories on occasion but she had also done what she could to move on. And now here was her past staring at her present.

And what had Neal just said, 'she had just broken the curse'. So he knew. How could he? Back then Emma didn't even know who she was much less known about her destiny.

Emma looked at Neal with sternness in her eyes but she had to know what he meant.

"I'm listening," she said to him.

"Remember that time when I told you where we would meet up that night, that night I told you we were almost home?"

"How could I forget? You never showed and the next thing I know I'm being arrested because you sold me out."

"That much is true but it's not for the reasons you think. I didn't want to leave you. I wanted to be there but I didn't have a choice."

"Why should I believe you?"

"I don't expect you to. I lost your trust a long time ago I know that but maybe once you hear me out you'll change your mind."

Emma nodded and let Neal continue but she also doubted that anything he said she would believe.

"I was being chased. I thought it was the feds but it wasn't. The guy said he knew you. Called himself your guardian angel. Said that the two of you were in the same home and that he was sent to protect you and that he would be there for you."

Emma thought back to her most recent memories. It wasn't hard to put the pieces together to figure out who Neal was talking about.

"August," Emma admitted and sounding defeated.

Till now she hadn't realized just how much strength her anger had taken out of her.

"Yeah, August. That was his name."

Emma looked up. "What did he tell you?"

"Just that I was getting in the way and that you had a destiny to break some kind of curse. He told me the rest of the story about who you really were and that your biological mother was Snow White and father was Prince Charming."

"And you believed all of that?"

"Not at the beginning but after seeing one of his secrets it didn't take long for me to become a believer. He told me I had to make a choice and so I did. You know what I decided."

Emma nodded trying to keep her tears in check. This had all been too much.

What had supposed to be a regular morning with her son and her parents had now turned into an emotional rollercoaster in the dark with the kind of turns and tunnels you couldn't see.

"You gave up on us. On me."

"I did it for you."

"Not good enough."

Emma turned her back on him and began walking.

"You can find your way," she said. "Go home Neal."

"Where are you going?"

"Away from this."

"You're just going to leave me out here?"

"You left me. Now we're even."


	3. The Drive

**Chapter 3: The Drive**

* * *

After her confrontation with Neal, Emma could not bring herself to rejoin Henry or her parents and so she drove. Driving around town didn't seem like enough.

She drove past Marco's wood shop a couple of times wanting to find out Augusts' whereabouts. It was a confrontation that needed to be had but one she wasn't quite ready for. One confrontation was enough for the day.

After driving a little while longer she came to the 'Leaving Storybrooke' sign. She slowed and after glancing in her rear view mirror she floored it using as much power as her little yellow bug could take.

Several hours into her drive and the rest of the way became familiar as she made her way to Boston. She continued to drive until she made her way to the familiar apartment complex.

* * *

Even though she had lived in Storybrooke for nearly a year, she still hadn't been able to give up her one bedroom apartment in the city. For once she was actually grateful to hold off on that decision.

The place had been exactly as Emma left it minus the boxes that the landlord had packed and shipped for her and the clearing of food from both the fridge and cabinets.

Going to one of the thinner cabinets, Emma found a bottle of whiskey and a glass in the cabinet over.

As much as she wanted to devour the bottle Emma knew that her family was waiting and so she did not have much time. Emma poured herself a glass and put the rest back. She walked over to the window and slowly took a sip allowing the burn down her throat to bring her comfort.

* * *

Absent-mindedly she brought her left hand to the swan pendant that hung on a chain around her neck. She thought back to the moment she got it. She and Neal had robbed a convenient store and Neal had snatched it for her. It was one of her fun memories but also one of the saddest because it became the most ironic.

Emma had faked a pregnancy. She and Neal had been happy, at least what constituted as some form of happiness for two people trying to get by.

A short time later after Neal had betrayed and abandoned her she found herself in jail but pregnant and alone.

* * *

She thought about Henry.

A decade ago she had given him up for the reasons that she wasn't ready to be a mother and she wanted to give him his best chance. She never imagined she would ever see him again after they took him from her until he showed up to this very apartment and announced who he was.

Against her better judgment, Emma spent more time with him than she intended and having been lost to him for several months in the land of the fairytales, now she could not imagine her life without him.

Snow had been right about Henry. On the day Emma met Snow or Mary Margaret as she had been called then, she had told Regina that Henry was a special boy. In so many ways he really was.

Emma looked down at her drink. She had not even finished half of it but with Henry's image in her mind she didn't feel up to drinking any longer.

She had been gone for going on five hours and it would take another four hours to get back.

She hoped that Neal had listened to her and left. He had listened to someone once before and done it now she could only hope he did it again.

Still the thought of even the slightest possibility that he could be in Storybrooke had her worried. If Neal was around who knew what he was up to or what he could've said to people.

She thought about her conversation that she had with Neal earlier. She hadn't even brought up Henry but he had seen them together, there was no doubt about that.

She had to get back to Henry.


	4. Cocoa & Cinnamon

**Chapter 4: Cocoa & Cinnamon **

* * *

Emma hadn't truly realized just how late in the day it had gotten after arriving back to Storybrooke. She had been away from her family all day which was something she had not planned.

The lights at the Sheriff's station were off as she drove by so most likely David had gone home. She wondered how long he waited for her there before going back to his wife and grandson.

* * *

Taking a deep breath Emma placed her key in the lock and walked into the apartment. Both Snow and David were sitting at the table waiting up for her.

"Thank God," Snow said getting up and walking over to hug her daughter. "Where have you been?"

"Sorry," was all Emma said as she continued to let her mother embrace her but her mind was focused elsewhere.

Snow released her grasp. "We tried calling you."

"I had my phone off," Emma said looking toward the stairs. "Where's Henry?"

"He's in his room," replied David coming up to the two of them.

"Is he okay?" Emma asked.

David nodded. "Other than worrying about you, he's fine."

"Did he talk to anyone today?"

"Anyone like…You mean-," David was about to infer as to the man they had seen earlier that morning. When he saw the look of fear in Emma's eyes he decided it would be best to just answer her question.

"No he didn't."

Emma trusted David's judgment but she still made her way to the stairs anyway. Snow was about to follow but David placed a hand on her shoulder and all it took was one look at David and Snow stayed put.

* * *

Upstairs Emma gently opened the door to Henry's room.

It still amazed her that she actually had her son living with her.

When she had returned Regina tried to contest her being back in Henry's life but in order to prove her love for Henry, Regina went with what Henry wanted much to her distain and right now he still didn't want anything to do with her and what he wanted most was for her to leave his family and his other mom alone so they were off limits, for the time being.

Emma made her way over and squatted down to face her sleeping son. She looked at him and smiled but slowly that smile began to fade.

Neal was back or had been. Henry had seen him even though he didn't know who he was. According to him and to her, his father was dead. She knew she had made a mess of this one but she would try to fix it anyway she could. If Neal did leave maybe she wouldn't have to fix anything. She knew that possibility was slim. Even if Neal was gone Henry had still seen him and he would have questions.

Emma reached up and caressed some of Henry's hair from his face.

"I am so sorry Henry," she whispered, "For everything." She reached up and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. "I love you."

Emma got up and slowly walked to the door closing it behind her as she exited. Sighing she took a breath and made her way downstairs.

* * *

Both Snow and David turned as she came into the room.

Emma placed her hands in her pockets. "He's out cold."

"He had a long day," Snow replied.

Emma simply nodded unsure of what to do next.

"Emma," said Snow reaching out.

"Um," replied Emma. "Can we not do this now? It's been a long day and not just for Henry."

"Emma," Snow tried again. "Whatever's going on, the problem isn't going to go away on its own. Maybe we could help."

"I doubt that," Emma said in a whisper and looking away from her parents.

"We saw the way you tensed when Henry pointed out that man to you."

Emma winced from the memory and all the other memories of her past.

"See," said Snow. "Even now something is bothering you. Emma please, talk to us."

Emma looked at her parents and she could see the concern in their eyes. They didn't like to see their daughter in pain or hurt or anything like that but she truly did doubt there was anything they could do. Nothing could be said or done to magically erase the scars that had been left on her. Emma did have to acknowledge that regardless of all the emotional turmoil she had been through today, there was a part of her that longed for need of her parents even if the only thing they could do was be there in silence.

"Fine," Emma said sounding defeated. "You're bound to find out eventually, might as well hear it from me."

* * *

Before settling, Emma took off her jacket and hung it up. Then she went over to the top shelf liquor cabinet. As she reached for a bottle she stopped half way. No, she would do this sober. Telling the story with alcohol in her system would be so much easier though which was also the reason why she had to do this the right way.

Closing the cabinet she instead opted for hot cocoa with cinnamon. She remained silent as she did this. She also offered cups to Snow and David as she made her way over to the kitchen table.

Emma twirled her finger around the rim of the cup a couple of times, trying to bide some time, anything to distract herself. There were so many places that she wasn't sure where to start. She took a sip of her drink and looked at it before taking a deep breath and looked at her parents, specifically Snow.

"There was a reason I didn't tell Henry the truth about his father."

Emma looked down and tried to focus on anything to avoid the concerned look of her parents.

"Eleven years ago, right around the time I had gotten out of the foster system I was different. I was seventeen and actually carefree and happy as hard as that is to believe.

I didn't have much going for me other than robbing stores and stealing cars. I was in Portland when I stole the yellow bug I currently have. Turns out I wasn't the first one to steal it either."

Emma wasn't sure whether to smile or be angry at the memories and so a mixture of both came to her face.

"There was this guy living in there. One thing led to another and we were enjoying ourselves with this whole Bonnie and Clyde act."

Emma smiled, "We were in love," and then as quickly as it appeared, the smile faded. "At least I thought we were. The plan was to pull off one last heist before finally settling down. We had all ready picked a spot on a map of where we wanted to spend our lives together but the heist went awry. Neal bailed and turned me in. I got caught and he never came back."

Emma placed her cup on the table and let her arm remain there. Snow reached over and held it. Neither of her parents said anything and for that Emma was grateful. She wasn't sure she even wanted to know what it was they were thinking. They loved her unconditionally now but had they known her back then, would they have loved her any less? Or maybe had she been with them her life wouldn't have turned out as troubling as it became.

Emma remained silent for a little while longer before continuing with the rest of the story. "I got sentenced to eleven months at a medium security prison down in Phoenix."

Emma took a deep breath unsure if she should reveal the next part to her story but she figured she had revealed so much all ready that maybe it would help if they knew. It was one thing to read it in the paper that Sydney had written last year but another to actually hear it from the source and not just second hand.

She shrugged. "Two months into my sentence I found out I was pregnant. I had my son in jail but it was more than just that. Seeing his face for the first time after he was born…I knew I couldn't provide him with a good life, a good home, not at eighteen. He deserved better, he deserved to have his best chance and I knew it wasn't with me."

Emma took a deep breath. The hardest part of her long story was over. "And the rest…well."

"And Neal," asked David. "Does he know about Henry?"

Emma shook her head. "He didn't at the time. After the night I got caught I never heard or saw him again. And once I gave Henry up I spent years trying to forget both parts of my life."

Part of that wasn't true. It was more a lie of omission. One of the first things Emma did when she got out was begin her search for Neal. She had kept the car, she had kept the keychain, they still meant something and she knew it otherwise she would've ridden them years ago but that was information she wasn't ready to confide in her parents.

She took a deep breath. "But he's back and I'm pretty sure Neal knows about Henry by now. I wasn't exactly discreet when I saw him earlier today or how I tried to shield Henry from him."

"What does he want," Snow asked.

"I'm not sure but he knows everything: about the curse…me."

"How?" asked Snow.

"I don't want to get into that part, not yet. He did say he didn't have a choice: either be with me or let me go so I could fulfill my destiny."

Those weren't his exact words but they were close enough. Emma not realizing she had finished her chocolate until she looked down and saw the empty cup, stood up from the table. "It doesn't even matter."

She walked over to the counter top, her back toward her parents. "I just want him gone and I don't want him anywhere near Henry. I trusted him once. I won't be making that mistake again."

David and Snow couldn't see the pain in Emma's eyes with her back turned toward her but they could hear it in her voice.

"Is there anything we can do," Snow asked.

Emma slowly turned around, her arms grasping the counter behind her for support. She let out a small smile.

"You're doing it." She said as she let go of the counter and diverted her eyes to the floor. "For ten years Neal has been my little secret. I've never talked to anyone about him." She looked up, "Until now. I just don't know what I'm gonna tell Henry."

Snow took a few steps toward Emma. "You told us," she said with a smile. Snow then pulled Emma in for a hug. "You can find that same strength again."

Emma hugged her mom tighter with eyes closed but she could feel as David walked over and hugged them both as well. After what felt like a while Emma took a step back. Snow wiped away the tears that were starting to flow.

"Thanks," Emma whispered. She fidgeted for a few seconds before making her way in the direction of her bedroom. "Goodnight."

"Night," Snow replied.

"Night," said David.

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I really enjoyed writing it. Scenes with Emma & Mary Margaret/Snow are what drew me to the show in the first place so I hope I did this one right, it being my first fanfic ever for 'Once Upon A Time'._

_I am including a special surprise here. If you click on this link below you will find that it's a floor plan to the Charming's new apartment. I tried to keep it similiar to the one Snow & Emma had but I changed a little bit but not much. I just wanted more space for the Charmings. I couldn't picture Emma getting a place of their own. I like the idea of the four of them living together so I gave them a space where they could live together comfortably._

. /tumblr_md4x6b09yW1qdfx0ao1_


	5. Breakfast & Coffee

**Chapter 5: Breakfast & Coffee**

* * *

The night wasn't long enough. To say Emma's sleep was less than restful was an understatement. Her alarm clock went off at exactly 6 AM. Henry wouldn't be up for another hour and knowing her parents they were all ready awake. Emma reached over and turned the alarm off. She wanted at least another hour or two but time wasn't a luxury she could afford right now.

* * *

"Coffee," Snow asked when Emma emerged from her room.

Emma walked over and took the cup without hesitation.

"How'd you sleep?" Snow asked.

Emma gave her a look that meant 'don't ask.'

"That bad hu? Well hopefully it will get easier."

"Not any time soon." Emma looked at Snow. "I'm sorry about last night. I'm not used to letting my guard down like that."

Snow smiled sympathetically. "I know. For what it's worth I'm glad you did. And I'm sorry too."

"For what?"

"For everything you had to go through without us." Snow took a deep breath, "If I had thought for a second that-."

"It's okay. I'm passed the part of being angry at you and what happened to me. Not even you could've predicted how my life was going to turn out." Snow looked at Emma and Emma wasn't sure if her mom believed her or not. "It's okay, really," Emma said smiling a genuine smile at Snow. Snow returned it.

"Showers' free," David said coming out of the bathroom dressed in jeans and t-shirt.

Emma placed her cup on the counter. "Guess I'd better enjoy it before the kid wakes up," she said walking to her room to get her things before making her way to the shower.

* * *

"Hey grams, have you seen my-," Henry said as he came down stairs from his room.

Emma who had been sitting at the table turned to look at him.

"Hey Henry," she said to him.

"Hi," was all he replied.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Fine," he said walking toward the kitchen to grab a bowl of cereal.

"Can we talk, please?" Emma asked.

Henry slammed his bowl down on the table next to her.

"You left!" he said angrily. "We were supposed to have breakfast as a family and you never came back."

"I know. I got caught up in my own head and I wasn't thinking clearly. It wasn't fair to your grandparents or to you, especially you."

"Then why did you go?" Emma diverted her eyes away from her son. "Was it because of that man we saw?"

She turned her gaze back toward him. "Yeah kid, it was because of him."

"Who was he?"

Emma bit her lip. "Just someone from my past," she replied. Emma stood up. "Come on Henry, finish eating so you can get to school with Snow. You don't want to be late."

About ten minutes later Henry was ready for school. He had found what he was looking for and after saying goodbye to his mom and grandpa he was out the door.

Snow grabbed her bag and placed a hand on Emma's arm tightening it.

"Hang in there," she said with a smile.

Emma returned the smile but her eyes were filled with sadness.

* * *

The start of the morning hadn't been as bad as Emma was expecting. Henry had been angry at her for leaving yesterday certainly but that was to be expected. She had planned to tell him more about the man they had seen but when he asked Emma couldn't bring herself to do it. S he knew she had to at some point. Storybrooke was a small town and nothing stayed a secret for long.

Emma made her way into Granny's. She had offered to get coffee for herself and David. The coffee at the station wasn't the best and it would take time to brew a fresh pot and patience wasn't something she had much of today.

As she made her way to the counter, Emma froze when she saw Neal sitting at a booth in the back.

Emma leaned over the counter.

"Ruby," she said.

The perky girl with the red streak in her hair bounced over.

"Yeah?"

"How long has that guy been sitting there?"

"About two hours."

Two hours Emma thought. Granny's opened at exactly 6 AM. She closed her eyes and tensed for a second and opened them again.

"Is he staying here?"

Ruby smiled. "Mm-hm. He checked in last night. He's kind of yummy if you ask me."

Of course Ruby would find Neal attractive. She found every man in Storybrooke attractive even the unwanted strangers.

Emma took a deep breath. "Hold off on those coffees would you?"

Ruby nodded and Emma walked over to Neal.

"You're staying here?" she asked. "What happened to you leaving?"

"I never said I would."

Emma took a seat across from him. "Was my anger and distain not enough for you? I don't want you here."

"Emma, I've waited ten years for this. I'm not going anywhere."

"I can't have you here."

"Why not?"

"You know why."

"And you know why I had to stay away. I never wanted to hurt you."

Emma smiled awkwardly and blinked away some tears. "The truth doesn't change the fact that you did."

"Please, can't we start over?"

Emma shook her head. "You're unbelievable!"

"What? What'd I say?"

Emma lowered her voice as to not draw attention. "You think you can come in here after ten years and mess up my life so that things can go back the way they were?"

"Well not exactly how they were. I know we still have some stuff to work out but I thought-,"

"You thought wrong," Emma said standing up.

"I thought wrong? What about you?"

"What about me?"

"If you didn't have hope that we could be together again then why keep the swan charm?"

Emma looked down to where the swan charm hung around her neck. She reached for the clasp in back and placed the necklace on the table.

"It doesn't mean anything."

Emma walked toward the counter where Ruby had two cups of fresh coffee waiting. She paid for them and made her way out.


	6. Wishing Well

**Chapter 6: Wishing Well**

* * *

"Oh thanks," David said taking the coffee Emma offered as she walked over to his desk at the sheriff's station. "You okay," he asked.

"Long morning."

"Henry will be okay. I'm sure you'll figure out what to tell him."

Emma took a seat on the edge of David's desk.

"I have to do it soon."

"Why, what's going on?"

Emma played with the rim of her cup. "Neal's staying. He says he wants to start over."

"Is that what you want?"

"I'm not sure what I want. Seeing him again is messing with my head. It's bringing back these feelings that for years I tried to abandon." Emma shook her head. "I'm sorry I shouldn't be talking about this with you."

David smiled and placed his hands on top of Emma's. "I'm your father. You can talk to me about anything. And I think we're long overdue for those father/daughter talks about boys."

"Never too old to make me feel uncomfortable I guess," Emma said with a small little laugh. She smiled at David and stood up, "Enough focusing on my problems. Any leads on Cora or Hook?"

"None," David replied. "Are we even sure they came through?"

"Oh yeah, they're here. Hook has his vendetta against Gold and Cora wouldn't have missed the opportunity, not with her daughter and grandson here."

* * *

For the rest of the day Emma threw herself into her work. Most of the assignments hadn't been real cases, just your average one run of the mill complaint after the next.

Around two in the afternoon Emma's office phone rang.

"Sheriff Swan."

"Emma," said the voice on the other line.

Emma straightened up at her desk. "It's you."

"It's me," he replied.

"You've been AWOL. I wasn't sure if-,"

"If I was still a chunk of wood?" he said knowing what she was implying. "After you broke the curse I became a real man again. Following that I took off to the woods for a while, needed time to clear my head."

"And you just happened to contact me when…" Emma couldn't bring herself to say it. All the while she could feel herself getting angry and not just at Neal but at him as well.

"That's why I called. I screwed up, I know that."

"Ya think? You sent away the one person who ever…" Emma composed herself. "I'm not having this conversation with you over the phone."

"I hadn't planned on that. Do you think you can take off work so we can meet?"

Emma took a deep breath. "Where?"

"Our wishing well. Meet me there in twenty minutes?"

"Fine, twenty minutes."

* * *

"You showed," said August as he nonchalantly leaned against his bike. "I didn't think you would."

"Believe me there were a thousand other things I'd rather be doing. Talking to you wasn't one of them."

"Come on, you were going to have to at some point, might as well get it over with."

August reached into one of his bags on his bike and pulled out two tin cups and then walked over to the well.

"Have a drink with me," he said casually.

"I don't want a drink from the stupid well," said Emma. "I want answers."

"And you'll get them, after we have a drink."

With the cups filled August offered one of them to Emma. She crossed her arms in front of her not taking it.

"Suit yourself," he said placing the cup on the edge of the well. "It's really good water," he said taking a sip.

"Enough stalling," Emma said. "What the hell is Neal doing here and what did you do to keep him away?"

"I was sent to this world to protect you but time and time again I failed. The temptations of this world were too great. When I finally did find you, you were seventeen and robbing convenient stores with some low life. I saw that your life wasn't on the right track. I saw the guy you were with and I knew that by being with him it was only going to keep you from what you were destined to do. I couldn't let him get in the way of that and so I fixed the track. I followed him. I caught up to him. I told him the truth and I gave him a choice."

"Fixed it? Neal left me and I got sentenced to eleven months in prison, you call that fixing it!"

"It was the only way."

"No, it wasn't! You could've come to me. You could've talked to me! I spent seventeen years alone in this world and you took away the one thing that meant anything. I trusted Neal. I believed in him. I loved him. Do you have any idea how betrayed I felt? How for ten years all this time I thought Neal had set me up and bailed. And now I find out that all of it was a lie?

We could've been together and you could've led me on my destiny or whatever with Neal by my side."

"You see that version now Emma but back then it wouldn't have worked. You wouldn't have believed me. I did what I thought was right and the right thing was to help you get your life in order without him.

And you can't honestly stand there and tell me that jail wasn't one of the best things that happened to you. It got you to get your life on the right track didn't it? Away from stealing, away from that lifestyle. It got you here to Storybrooke."

"Henry got me here," Emma corrected.

"And who do you think got him here? Have you ever stopped to consider that out of all the places in the world, how did Henry end up here, in Storybrooke?"

Emma froze. She had never considered it, not really. A lot of things she always took by chance. Given that she had broken the curse she knew trusting in chance was no longer valid but not all things were pre-destined were they? Was life a big joke where everything was random and tossed around like chance on the roll of a dice or was there some kind of divine order and they were being moved by whoever pulled the strings? Emma knew she was over thinking things.

"This isn't about Henry," she said wanting to take the conversation back on the direction it had been. "You didn't answer my first question, what the hell is Neal doing here now?"

"About two months later I met up with Neal in Canada. He wanted me to contact him when anything changed or when your job was done. Not long after you broke the curse I sent him a postcard. I honestly didn't think he'd show but here he is Emma, back in your life."

"You shouldn't have sent him here, I don't want him here!"

"You can say that all you want Emma but I think we both know you do. You still love him don't you?"

"No, I don't love him."

August smiled. "You can't lie to a liar Emma and I'm the best one there is. Please, let this play out. Let me make it up to you by giving you back the one thing that I took away, please."

All Emma could do was look at August. She wanted to hate him, she despised him for interfering with her life the way he did but her hatred seemed unjust the same way it seemed unjust with Neal. For so long she blamed Neal for her life and the mess that came of it. She blamed him for getting caught. She wanted to blame August in the same way but she couldn't.

In the end, and maybe it was because of the fact that she was older and had seen more than any normal person had any right to see; she had seen that both men were simply trying to do right by her. None of it seemed fair but neither did her anger and hatred. Those things no longer held the weight that they once used to, almost as if by discovering the truth the cables were beginning to be sawed off and she could be free of the emotional ties that once held her to her troubled past.


	7. Swan Song

**Chapter 7: Swan Song**

* * *

"Hey kid," Emma said as she walked into the apartment.

Henry was sitting at the dinner table with his book. Snow was on the other side of the kitchen counter.

"How was school?" Emma asked him.

She looked up at Snow and Snow shook her head. By the looks of it Emma had gotten the answer to the question she had asked Henry.

Henry closed his book, slammed it was the more appropriate term. He looked up at Emma.

"Why is that man still here?"

"What's going on Henry?" Emma asked.

"Kids were talking about him at school today. Strangers don't come to Storybrooke, you know that."

"I came here."

"You're my mom you're supposed to be here."

"Okay what about August?"

Emma knew her words sounded ridiculous. They were all ready things she knew the answers to.

"He's Pinocchio he belongs here."

Henry opened up his book and Emma stood beside him on his right.

"I've gone over the book all day," Henry said. "That man isn't in it."

Emma took a deep breath. "That's because he wouldn't be Henry. He's not a part of the stories in your book. He's part of mine."

Henry looked up at Emma and Emma looked up at Snow who nodded. Emma took a deep breath.

"Grab you're jacket," she said to him. "Let's go."

Henry walked over to the coat rack. "Where are we going?"

"To tell you my story."

* * *

The clouds were starting to come in, it was getting dark. The kind of dark you'd expect from a rolling in thunderstorm. If Emma guessed correctly she still had a few hours to kill. The storm wouldn't be here till late evening.

She pulled her yellow bug to a stop near the beach. It was the same spot where she had parked many times before. Though Regina had torn down Henry's castle months ago the location was still special. It was the one place that truly meant anything in this town. She and Henry constantly coming to their secret spot to discuss Operation Cobra missions.

"I wish it was still here," Henry admitted as he got out of the car.

"I know kid, so do I but this is still our spot."

Henry shrugged. "I guess."

"Well hey maybe if you wanted I'm sure David…grandpa…could help you build a new one. We could use wood and make it similar to your old one."

"You think he could?"

"I'm sure he would if you asked."

"Think you can help?"

"I don't know kid. I never was much of a builder."

They stayed silent for a few minutes.

"So are you just saying all this to make me happy or because you're stalling?"

"Maybe a little bit of both," Emma said sounding guilty.

She took a deep breath. "I owe you an apology Henry."

"For what?"

"I lied to you about your father. He's not dead, he's alive."

Henry froze. He didn't know what to do or what to say. All this time he had believed in Emma, believed that she had told him the truth when he asked her about his father.

"You… why would you lie?"

Emma looked at Henry with a small but sad smile. Some tears started to flow but she didn't stop them. "Because I didn't want to shatter the illusion you had Henry. You believe in true love and happy endings and that's great, I want you to believe in that stuff but sometimes not all stories are like that."

"Then what was it like? What was so bad that you had to lie to me? Are you even going to tell me the truth this time? "

"Yes Henry I'm going to tell you the truth."

"Why should I believe you? I thought you were different, I thought you were the one person who wouldn't lie to me."

"Henry I was trying to protect you. I know the truth can be cathartic… therapeutic," she said switching words to where he would understand better, "but it can also be painful." They were the same words Mary Margaret had said to her a while back, words that she had been right about. "I didn't want that for you. I thought the lie would be easier than the truth."

"So are you going to tell me what really happened?"

Emma touched Henry's back but he pulled away slightly. Emma didn't dispute it. Henry had every right to be angry with her.

"Come here, sit down," she said motioning toward the bench that was the only remnant of the area where Henry's castle had been. Henry did so.

"You once asked if I had anything of your dad's to remember him by, something you could see." Emma motioned toward the yellow bug. "That car of mine, it belonged to your dad before it belonged to me."

* * *

Emma went into her story, telling Henry about some of her troubled past but not all of it. He was still just a kid and didn't need to know every little detail. She told him about how she met his dad and some of the trouble they got into. She did tell him that she loved Neal and how they had planned on starting a life together.

"Did you, have a life with him I mean?"

"No, it never got that far. Certain things changed. Your father bailed and I got caught doing something I shouldn't have. Two months later when I was in jail that was when I found out I was pregnant with you. I never saw your dad again."

"He abandoned you."

Emma looked over and gently shrugged his shoulder with hers. "Hey, don't be mad at him just yet okay?"

"Why not?"

"Because that's not the end of the story, I know that now."

"What more is there?"

"Fairytales and magic," Emma simply stated.

* * *

Emma talked about the conversation she had earlier with August. There wasn't much to say other than how Neal's leaving wasn't his choice at all, not directly anyways.

Emma kept thinking that Neal still could've had made a better choice, that he could've stayed and they could've worked on her destiny stuff together, that she didn't have to do it alone. Whether she would've believed August or Neal if they had confronted her about it at the time wasn't the real issue. The issue was simply getting there, it didn't matter what road that was taken as long as you got to the destination.

Sometimes though being the savior meant there was a cost, sometimes more than one. Emma had never read comic books but she wasn't oblivious to them either. She knew the burden that some of those heroes had to bear, going at their destiny alone with no one to support them so that the job could get done. For so long she had been the lone hero in a story she didn't even know she was a part of.

Emma told Henry about why Neal was here and how he came to be in Storybrooke.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Henry asked.

"About your dad," Emma asked, "Because I was scared and angry and ashamed. I barely found out the real reason why he left today but for a long time I thought your dad was a bad guy. I thought everything he told me about him wanting me and loving me was a lie. I never stopped to consider other possibilities."

"So is he staying here, in Storybrooke?"

"I don't want him to but yeah I'm pretty sure he is."

Henry looked up at Emma. "Can I meet him?"

"Henry I don't-,"

"Please?" Henry said standing up. Emma followed suit. "If he's gonna be sticking around a while I'm sure that I'm going to have more encounters with him. It's a small town."

Emma couldn't deny that.

"It's really not a good idea."

"But if the only reason he left you was so you could fulfill your destiny then maybe he's not such a bad guy after all. Don't you see? He did what any person in love would do: he sacrificed your love so that you could become the hero you were meant to be."

"Henry-,"

"I'll find him myself and talk to him," Henry said smiling.

Emma rolled her eyes. Maybe telling Henry the truth hadn't been such a good idea after all. She saw the same determined look in his eyes whenever he got an idea into his head to begin a quest.

"No don't do that."

"Then let me meet him."

"Henry, it's a little more complicated than that. You can't just go up to him and say, 'Are you Neal Cassidy, I'm your son,' the way you did with me."

"Why not?"

Emma took a deep breath. "Henry, I was in jail when I found out about you. Your dad never knew. When I got out, when I wasn't searching for my parents I tried to find him but I never did." She placed a hand on his shoulder which this time he didn't fight off. "Please, before you do anything let me talk to him first. Let's do this my way for now okay? Just give me a couple of days that's all I ask."

Henry looked at his mom before nodding. "Okay," he replied.

Emma smiled. "Thank you." She looked up at the clouds. "Now come on, let's go home before we're stuck out here."


	8. The Storm

**Chapter 8: The Storm**

* * *

"You kept the car," Neal said as he came walking down the sidewalk in front of the apartment complex. He stopped short ten feet away from Emma and Henry. "I didn't think you would."

Henry looked up at his mom.

"Henry go inside, tell your… tell Mary Margaret and David I'll be in shortly."

"Okay."

Henry did as he was told leaving Neal and Emma standing alone on the walkway.

* * *

"So you're stalking me now?"

"Relax I didn't even know you were living here I swear."

"Then what are you doing here?"

Neal shrugged, "Just taking a walk before the storm hits."

The two remained silent for a little bit unsure of what to say or what the other wanted.

"So you have a kid," Neal said trying to make simple conversation.

"Yeah, I do."

Neal nodded. He could see some of himself in the boy but he remained silent in fear that would set Emma off. "I'm happy for you. In light of everything I put you through it's nice that something good came your way. He looks like a good kid."

"He is."

Neal nodded again. "I should get going. Don't know when that storm is going to hit but it looks like it should be any time soon. Goodnight Emma."

Emma crossed her arms and watched Neal begin to take a few steps in the direction he came, "Night," she answered.

Emma watched Neal for another second and bit her lip.

Two days, that's all she had asked of Henry. Stalling and waiting till the last minute of her time limit seemed like the better option but she couldn't think about herself now. She had to put Henry first and what Henry wanted was to meet Neal much to her own distain. This went against every inch that wanted to fight it. She loved Henry but she hated the battle that she was struggling with herself.

* * *

She closed her eyes. "Neal wait." Taking a deep breath she opened her eyes and walked over to him still keeping the ten feet distance that he had before.

"About my kid: He's your son."

"What?"

"Henry, he's yours."

"How is that even possible?"

Emma flinched but kept her arms crossed. "It's not that complicated."

"No that's not what I meant. I meant…"

"There was never anyone else. I found out I was pregnant while I was in…Phoenix."

"So all this time you knew I had a kid and didn't tell me!"

The storm was upon them now. The wind started to pick up and a drizzle began to pour down.

"And how was I supposed to Neal? And don't put this on me. You were gone remember? I tried to track you down. I even spent two years in Tallahassee just hoping you would be there. None of that mattered though, I didn't keep him."

"What are you talking about?"

"I gave Henry up. I knew he deserved better than me."

"Then how did you find him?"

"I didn't find him, he found me."

"And you stayed."

Neal took a step closer. Emma took one back. "Neal don't."

"Don't what?"

"You know what. Don't get any ideas."

"Emma please, give me a chance. We can be the family that we never got the chance to be."

"I don't want that."

"Have you asked our son what he wants?"

Emma hated to admit that she liked the way the 'our son' sounded but she hated the fact that now that he knew the truth that he had any claim to him.

"He's my son. I got custody back of him."

"But I'm his father."

"Biological father. You don't have any rights to him."

"Emma, if I would have known I would've been there. Can you honestly doubt me after everything you now know?"

"No but that doesn't change anything. It doesn't change the fact that for ten years I thought differently or the fact that for ten years Henry grew up without us. He all ready has enough to deal with. I don't want his father, you, coming in here like you have a claim to him all of a sudden. He doesn't need that. I don't need it. It's confusing."

Neal took a deep breath. He wanted to say more, to convince Emma that his intentions were honorable. He knew he had a long way to gain Emma's trust. He knew she was right, that just because he knew the truth about the boy it didn't mean he could all of a sudden be there and be the father he had missed out on being.

Instead Neal did what his instincts told him to do. He closed the gap between him and Emma and reached for her pulling her in for one of the most passionate kisses he had ever experienced. Since Emma there had never been anyone else either. He had waited as long as it took until the time came so he could be with her again and now that he was, every emotion, every feeling he had ten years ago was as strong as it had been back then if not more powerful.

The kiss melded into forever. Emma hated this but there was a part of her, a part of her that she had long tried to deny but never could that longed for his lips again. The feeling was a fire she had never felt. There had been one night stands in the ten years but they failed into comparison to what she felt now.

Emma did what her hormones were telling her not to, she shoved him off.

"What the hell!"

"You can't tell me you didn't enjoy that. I felt it, I know you did too."

"Damn it Neal, don't do this!"

Neal took a step closer and Emma's hands trembled as she reached up and grabbed his shirt.

"Why not," he asked.

"You being here, it complicates things. Just leave. If you love me as much as you think you do, go away."

"If I love you like I know I do, I'll stay."

Emma let go of Neal's shirt. "Damn you," she said backing away. Emma walked into the apartment complex leaving Neal to simply watch before turning away and walking back to his place at Granny's Bed and Breakfast.

The storm was here now as he walked and it continued to get harder.


	9. Mind Games

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the delay in uploading. I got side-tracked with another project that seemed to take center stage and couldn't be put off. But I'm back to this now. Can't wait to see where the rest of this leads!

* * *

**Chapter 9: Mind Games**

From across the street wiper blades swabbed the windshield back and forth. The rain was pouring down making the view a bit hazy but it wasn't difficult to see with her head lights and the lights from nearby buildings.

Regina had heard about the stranger in town and she had planned to confront him but maybe that could wait. Her plans changed as she watched the stranger wrap Emma Swan in what seemed to be a very passionate kiss.

As discretely as she could she turned and drove up a nearby driveway, reversed and drove back the way she came.

* * *

"Emma," Snow said sounding concerned as her daughter walked into the apartment.

She was drenched and cold but she wasn't feeling any of it. Her mind was elsewhere. Neal had come here by accident, his walk near the apartment complex anyways, with no intentions at all. He had been about to leave and what did she do?

She stopped him. She should've let him walk away but instead she had been stupid. And in the heat of their conversation his lips found hers. A part of her had longed for this moment for ten years. That was why she hadn't pushed off sooner. It felt right, as if no time had passed at all.

Emma thought all this as she went through the liquor cabinet searching for the strongest thing she could find all the while oblivious to the towel Snow had settled along her shoulders.

She finally found what she was looking for and took the bottle and a glass to her room closing the door behind her, not even acknowledging the looks her parents were giving her.

Pouring the glass, she placed the bottle on the dresser and leaned her back against the door.

Everything was messed up. Neal wasn't supposed to be here. He had left her. It didn't matter whether she now knew the reason why. He had been gone. Things should've stayed that way.

And she should've kept her mouth shut in both instances. She should never have brought up Henry, giving Neal the illusion that they could be a…family… as if the past decade meant nothing. She should never have reciprocated the kiss he initiated.

Emma poured herself a second glass and a third and a fourth but no amount of alcohol seemed to calm the raging and confusing thoughts in her mind.

* * *

"A bit late isn't it your majesty," Mr. Gold said as he heard the door to his shop open.

It was pitch black outside, the rain and wind howling. His shop was closed but that never seemed to stop Regina.

"I'm surprised you're out of your prison," he said to her.

"Well as you said it's late. Most of the towns folk are probably getting all snug in their beds."

"What can I do for you?"

"You can tell me everything you know about the new stranger in town."

"And how would I know a thing like that?"

"You know everything. So tell me."

"Everything, now where's the fun in that?"

"Enough with your games Rumple, who is he?"

"Why is he of any importance to you?"

"It's important because it affects my son."

Rumple raised a finger. "He is not your son. You sighed away your parental rights remember?"

"Yes because it's what Henry wanted. I wanted to show him that I could do right by him."

"Ah the tiger who tried to change its stripes is that it?""

"I'd do anything for him but he's still my son and whatever this stranger wants I have a feeling it has something to do with him and I don't want Henry to get hurt."

"And what feeling might that be or is it not what you felt but what you saw?"

"What do you know?"

"I know that look in your eye when you've seen something that displeases you."

"Are you going to tell me who he is or not?"

"You might want to talk to Miss Swan."

"So you do know who he is."

"It's a small town dearie. I'm not the only one in town to see them talking."

"They weren't talking. He had his tongue down her throat!"

"Now that is interesting but I still can't help you."

"This was a waste of time."

"Always a pleasure your majesty and be careful with that storm. Something tells me it won't be letting up any time soon."


	10. Mutuality Can Be a Bitch

**Chapter 10: Mutuality Can Be a Bitch**

* * *

The light from the morning sunrise hit Emma like a flare in the middle of the sea. She could feel her head pounding like waves.

"Is my mom gonna be okay," Emma heard Henry say as she emerged from her room.

"Yeah kid," said David but looking at Emma. "She will be."

David walked over to Emma and handed her a cup of coffee. "I'll handle the office today," he said to her. "You look like you could use a day off."

"Thanks," Emma replied.

David placed a kiss on her forehead and then left.

"You okay," Snow asked Emma once David was gone.

"Ask me in a few hours once my head stops spinning."

"You forgot to come say goodnight," Henry said still sitting at the counter eating his breakfast.

Scrambled eggs and hot chocolate. The smell of the food was revolting but Emma didn't say anything.

"I know Henry, I'm sorry. I'm not being a very good mom am I?"

Henry shrugged. "It's because of Neal isn't it?"

"Yeah kid, it's because of him."

Henry looked up at Emma and smiled. "Do you love him?"

"Henry!" said Snow.

Emma looked at her son with her mouth open. She quickly composed herself.

"Okay kid, breakfast time is over. You've got to get to school."

"But you didn't answer my question."

"That's because it's not a very good one," Emma replied. "Now scoot."

Henry sighed. "Fine." He went and grabbed his jacket and bag. "Bye grams," he said making his way out.

Emma shook her head and couldn't help but smile at her son.

She then turned and looked at Snow, Henry's words barely registering. "You're not going with him?"

Snow shrugged. "I took the day off," she said taking a sip of her chocolate, "Didn't want you to be alone."

"Snow, you didn't have to do that."

Snow smiled. "I wanted to."

Emma couldn't help but smile in return.

* * *

Mother and daughter sat in silence. Snow with a plate of breakfast for herself and Emma with her second cup of coffee and a bottle of asprin.

"You sure you're not hungry? I could fix something up for you if you'd like."

"I'm sure," Emma replied, "but thank you."

There was another wave of silence and again Snow spoke up.

"Want to talk about what happened last night?"

"Do we have to?" Snow shrugged and Emma continued. "It's just complicated and confusing and..."

Before Emma could get in another word her cell rang. 'Sorry,' she mouthed.

"Yeah," she said.

"Miss Swan, I was hoping you and I could talk," Regina said on the other line.

"About?"

"Henry among a few other things."

"What do you know," Emma asked reading between the lines.

"About what dear?"

"You know what."

"Please Miss Swan, can you come over to the house, I'd feel a lot better talking about this in person."

"Fine," Emma said hanging up as she stood and took her empty cup to the sink.

"I'm guessing by the tone in your voice, that wasn't pleasant," said Snow.

Emma turned. "Regina wants to have a little sit down and talk."

"That can't be good. What about?"

"She didn't say but I think I have a very clear idea."

Snow nodded. "Neal."

Emma also nodded. "I'm sorry you took the day off. I'm sure you could probably still go in."

"You sure you don't need me to stay?"

"I'll be fine, I promise. We can talk later tonight though."

Snow smiled. "That would be great," she said taking a step toward Emma. She placed a hand on her arm. "Be careful."

Emma nodded. "I will be."

Snow turned and went to her room to gather her things and Emma went to her room and changed. When she emerged she grabbed her red jacket off the coat rack.

* * *

"Thank you for coming," Regina said opening the door to her home.

The two walked into the study and took a seat; Emma on the couch and Regina on the one opposite. On the table in front of them was a pitcher of lemonade and two glasses. Regina poured and offered one to Emma.

"Thanks. You said this was about Henry."

"I just want to know how he's doing."

"He's doing okay. His grades are up now that he's not skipping school."

"Good, I'm glad to hear it. Do you think I can see him, I haven't seen him in a while."

"That's probably up to him, you know how he is."

"I certainly do, I did raise him for ten years."

Emma took a deep breath to calm down and not let Regina's words get to her. "We really don't have to get into this now, do we?"

"No I think we do. You may have full custody of him but we had an agreement that I could visit with him and still be a part of his life. And regardless of biology Miss Swan, he is still my son. I only want what's best for him."

"So do I," Emma replied.

"Do you or are you doing what's best for you?"

"What are you implying?"

"I think you know. You really should be more cautious about where you have your little rendezvous Miss Swan, anyone could be watching."

Emma could feel her heart flutter faster. It was bad enough that she had, for a second, given in to Neal, but now the fact that there had been a witness only made her freak out more.

"I can see I struck a nerve," said Regina.

"It wasn't what you think."

"Yes well it never is, is it?"

"You know what I don't have to explain anything to you."

"Maybe not, what you do is your business to be sure. That's great you have a life Miss Swan but consider Henry in all of this. Are you really ready to have this man come into his life so that Henry could call him 'daddy' only to have it end badly with him leaving or heaven forbid you actually find yourself attached to someone but decide to back off because you're so used to being alone."

Emma stood up and swirled the ice in the now empty cup of lemonade. She had nothing to say at the moment.

She couldn't deny the fact that Regina was right about just everything. Emma walked over to the fire place and rested her right arm on the mantle.

"It's a little more complicated than that."

"Really, well then please enlighten me."

Emma smiled and shook her head. She hated that Regina had the upper hand here but if she didn't say anything now Regina was bound to find out some other way and become more furious. Emma smiled in defeat.

"He's Henry's father."

Now it was Regina's turn to not have anything to say.

"What?"

Emma swallowed. "That man you saw me with… the guy who got me pregnant… it's him. Neal Cassidy. It's him." Emma looked at Regina. "So there you go your majesty."

Emma felt defeated, as if some of her power had been taken from her.

"You told me he didn't know about Henry."

"He didn't, not before he came here anyways and not before I told him."

Regina stood up. "Then what the hell is he doing here?"

"You'd have to ask him."

"I'm asking you."

Emma sighed. She didn't want to tell Regina everything. She didn't want to tell her how Neal knew about the curse or how and by whom he had found out about it. She may have shared Henry with Regina but she was still the Evil Queen, still the enemy regardless if the woman was trying to redeem herself.

Emma shrugged. "He came looking for me, that's all."

"And what about now that he knows about Henry?"

Emma looked up. "I don't know. If Henry wants to have a relationship I can't stop that any less than I can stop you from wanting to be in his life."

"You better think carefully about what you do, Miss Swan. I won't deny the fact that I don't want him here. I didn't take so kindly to you coming back into his life so you can see I don't take to kindly to his arrival either."

"Believe me I got that part."

"But if anything happens to Henry-,"

"It won't-,"

"Regardless of the mutual thing we have going on, Henry is the priority, never forget that. So if he gets hurt over this thing you have with Cassidy I won't hesitate and you know what I'm capable of."

Emma walked away from the fireplace and took a step toward Regina. "And just so we're clear, you know what I'm capable of if you decide to come after me or the people I care about. The only person stopping us right now is Henry."

Regina sized up the woman and smiled. "I guess we're done here. Good day Miss Swan."

Emma sized her up and smiled as well and then nodded as she left Regina's house.


	11. Nighttime Confessions

**Chapter 11: Nighttime Confessions**

* * *

Emma closed Henry's 'Once Upon a Time' book and placed it on his book shelf.

"Alright kid, that's enough for tonight. We should get you some new stories."

"I like this one. Grams gave it to me."

"I know but you've all ready got Snow White and Prince Charming as grandparents for real, don't you think it's time for some new material?"

That's why I like it, it tells their story."

Emma smiled at Henry. "Fair enough, guess that book has now become an autobiography of sorts."

Henry smiled but looked down. Emma knew something was on his mind.

"All right kid, spill it."

Henry looked up at Emma. "Did you talk to Neal yet?"

Emma took a deep breath. "Yeah Henry, I talked to him."

"And?"

"There's not much to tell. He does know about you now but that's it."

"Can I meet him?"

"Henry, I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"Please? I reunited you with your parents and now we're living with them."

"Henry things are slightly more complicated. I haven't seen your dad in ten years. It's not like we can just start something. I know you want us to be this instant family and I know you're still angry at me for lying to you about him. There's just a lot of unresolved issues and hurt beneath them."

"Even though he left because you had a different destiny?" Henry asked.

Emma sighed. "Yeah even though; it's not like I can get over that right away. It takes time." Emma placed a hand on top of his. "I just don't want you to have expectations of something that may not happen. But I will talk to him okay, we'll see if we can work something out. In the meantime I need you to stay away from him, at least until I get things sorted out. Can you do that for me?"

Henry nodded but Emma looked at him.

"Henry, promise me you'll stay away from him."

Henry looked up at Emma. "I promise."

She smiled at him. "Thank you." She checked him over. "Got your necklace on?" Henry pulled out the vial and chain. "Do you want a light on or a candle lit?"

Henry shook his head. "No, this will protect me."

"Okay then. Get some sleep, I'll see you in the morning," she said placing a kiss on his head.

Emma stood up and walked to the doorway. She leaned against it for the moment.

"I love you Henry."

"I love you too mom," he said closing his eyes.

Emma smiled. She still couldn't get used to the fact that Henry called her 'mom'. Henry had referred to her that way when he spoke to others but actually saying it to her was completely different.

The first time Henry had said that word to Emma had been when she and Snow, along with Aurora and Mulan, had found their way back to Storybrooke. It had taken Emma by complete surprise, almost like hearing a child speak their first words.

Emma smiled again and shut the door behind her.

* * *

"Is he out," David asked Emma when she came downstairs.

Snow handed her a cup of chocolate and the two women joined David at the table.

"Yeah," Emma said taking a sip. She sighed. "He wants to meet Neal."

"What did you tell him?"

"That I would talk to Neal. Probably not the best idea considering..."

"Neal stopped by?" David said. He spoke again when he saw Emma look at him. "Henry told us when he walked in."

"Right," Emma said.

Though Emma had nearly twenty four hours to think of what had happened last night during Neal's visit, she still couldn't quite wrap her mind around it. Emma hated the way her head was being messed with. It wasn't something she was used to and it was a situation she kept trying to get passed, passed Neal's arrival in general but she couldn't.

She wanted things to go back to how they were before he showed up. At least then life had been somewhat less complicated and easier. The fairytales she could deal with. That now seemed to be the easiest part of her life. Being a full time mom to Henry, though it had its challenges, was easy. Having Neal in town and screwing with her mind…well there were no words to describe the confusion it gave her and the frustrating part was there were no easy answers as to how to deal with it.

Snow placed a hand on Emma's which Emma squeezed, thankful for the gesture.

They both held it for a while and Emma sighed and shrugged. "He surprised me. He was just taking a walk, not even knowing that I lived here. We talked, I told him about Henry, we talked more, and then…"

Emma paused unsure as to whether she should smile or seem confused.

"I don't know what happened. One minute we were talking and the next we…"

Emma looked up at her parents and she knew that she was blushing despite her not smiling but she couldn't help it. Emma quickly got up from her seat and headed toward the counter, not looking at them.

"You kissed him," Snow said finishing Emma's words for her.

"He kissed me," Emma corrected, "but I didn't exactly pull away either, not as quickly as I wanted."

Emma scolded herself for blushing. She didn't want to, she hadn't planned on it but reflecting on that kiss with Neal, despite her hormones for wanting it, and despite her hatred for giving in, Emma couldn't deny the fact, and it bothered her to admit it, that yes she had enjoyed her kiss with Neal. It felt exactly as it had nearly eleven years ago.

She had been with other men but none of them had felt right. They were just passing cars on whatever highway it was she was on. None of them really meant anything even though she had tried to force herself to feel something for some of them.

Neal felt right, even now. She wouldn't have kept the car or the swan charm if that hadn't been the case, if she hadn't held some kind of hope that they would find each other again.

Emma scolded herself again. She shouldn't be feeling any of this but now she couldn't help it. The gates to what she had been keeping closed were finally open. Her true feelings were out and there was no denying any of it.

Emma slammed her hand on the counter without even realizing it. "Damn it, why did he have to come here?"

Snow looked at David sympathetically and got up, walking toward Emma. She placed her hand on Emma's back and rubbed it.

"I don't know," she said to her daughter, "but from everything you've told us, maybe he was meant to. Maybe, despite everything you've gone through, maybe the two of you are meant to be together. And take it from your father and me: if two people are meant to be together, life always finds a way. Not even time or a curse can stop that."

Emma looked at her father who was smiling at both him and Snow. She then turned her attention back to her mom.

Emma didn't know what to say. Her head was all ready spinning from the other thoughts in her head. Neal couldn't be her one true love could he? Nothing was making sense anything, well almost nothing. Her mom had a way of usually being right and she couldn't deny her feelings toward that kiss, and yes there had been a time in her life when she had thought she and Neal would be together forever but now, was that even possible? Emma wasn't sure and she wasn't sure if she was ready to find out.


	12. Not So Charming

**Chapter 12: Not So Charming**

* * *

Early the next morning Neal Cassidy had his hands in his pockets as he walked to Granny's. He hadn't seen or spoke to Emma since they kissed and it wasn't something he could get out of his head. He had wanted her for so long. He had come back just to be with her. He had felt Emma's desire when he kissed her. She didn't exactly pull away right away but when she had he could see the pain and confusion that immediately set in her eyes. He wanted to apologize, to be there for her, to simply talk things out but she had escaped. He wanted to follow but he also knew she needed time.

They couldn't pick things up where they had left things nearly eleven years ago. Realistically he knew that but his mind and his desires told him differently. Still he listened to reality. His desires would have to be put on hold. He could wait. He had waited and he would as long as it took. He wasn't going anywhere and if what Emma needed was time then he would give it to her. He owed her that much after everything he put her through.

"It's Neal right?"

Neal looked up to see a fairly young man standing in front of him.

"Yeah," Neal replied. "Who are you?"

The man smiled, glanced around and with his right fist he punched Neal in his left eye.

"What the hell," Neal said.

"That's for hurting my daughter."

Neal bit his lip and smiled as he looked at David. "You're Emma's father."

"David. That's right, I am."

"Guess I'm not allowed to fight back then."

"Oh you could but it wouldn't be much of a fight, trust me on that."

"I never meant to hurt her."

David shook his head, "Doesn't change the fact that you did."

"Look, I screwed up all right. Maybe I could've done things differently: been with her and guided her on her destiny or maybe we would've ended up where we had planned I don't know but I do love your daughter, that hasn't changed."

"Then do us all a favor, me, her mother, her son, and do right by her."

"I did that once and she found you didn't she but look at what else it cost her. I'm not going anywhere this time and I won't hurt her again. I'll do whatever it takes to prove that to you and to Emma."

"Then you've got a lot to prove," David said walking away from Neal.

* * *

"For a guy your age, your dad is quite intimidating," Neal said nursing an ice pack to his left eye as he saw Emma walk in and take the seat to his right.

"David did this to you," Emma asked sounding surprised. Neal nodded. "I'm sorry. But for what it's worth you did kind of deserve it."

Ruby came over and placed a cup of cocoa on the counter in front of Emma.

She looked up and smiled. "Thanks Ruby."

Ruby smiled in return. "Mmhm," she said going back to work.

"I suppose and I can't fault him because he is your father. Does that weird you out?"

"What, that David is my dad?"

"Not just that but the fact that he's Prince Charming and the same age you are."

"You know at first it did but once the initial shock wore off it wasn't that bad. They're still, David and Mary Margaret: they're still the same people I met when I got here just with that added paternal instincts. And it's nice to have some closure to that part of my life."

Neal couldn't help but smile at Emma. This began to make her somewhat uncomfortable.

"Okay what?"

"Nothing, I'm just amazed that we're finally having a descent conversation. What happened to all that rage and hostility?"

Emma took a deep breath. "Yeah those kind of wore themselves out," she said standing up.

* * *

Emma motioned to Neal and Neal followed her to the back booth. Emma took a seat, her back facing the door. Neal took the seat in front of her. She looked directly at him.

"I hated you for so long. I never knew any other reason and when I found out I was pregnant with Henry that hate only intensified. I got caught and you were gone."

"I did it to save you," he replied.

"I know. And I know that on some level jail was probably one of the good things to happen to me because I got my life together after that but you're back and now things make a little more sense. My world has always consisted of fairytales, I just never knew it at the time and you just happened to get caught in the middle of it.

I can't be angry at you for something you had no control over. We could go into all the 'what ifs' but it won't solve anything. You made a choice for my benefit and I just have to accept that."

"Really? You're really going to try to put all of the pain I caused you, behind you?"

Emma gave Neal a sad smile. "I have to because it's not just about me anymore. I have to do what I think is best for my son." Emma took a deep breath. "I can't tell whether or not you've changed. We haven't really talked much about you but I hope that you have because it's the only way this can work.

I'm not the same person I was ten years ago. I've got a job and a family, and all of this added stuff that comes with being the savior or whatever. My life is here in Storybrooke and nothing is going to change that for now."

"So I guess Tallahassee is out of the question."

"I'm being serious here Neal."

"So am I. The craziness is over, you're free. We can start over. We can start our life in Tallahassee like we talked about, if we wanted to."

"I don't want that Neal. Tallahassee died after I left there. I spent the first two years I got out of prison living there, looking for you. And I won't do that to Henry. I'm not going to make him leave his home or his grandparents or…even Regina, who would just about kill me if given the chance but my point is this is home for him Neal, its home for us.

Look, this shouldn't even be about you and me right now. Henry wants to meet you so I'm doing this for him. I told him that you and I would talk about it."

"I want to meet him too."

"Do you?"

"Of course, he's my son."

"I just don't want him getting hurt. He's been though a lot and he doesn't need you coming into his life only to leave again."

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere. I told your dad I would do whatever it takes to prove to you that I wouldn't hurt you again and I meant that. So take as long as you need. We can get to know each other again, start off simple, whatever you want or need, it's yours. Take as much time that's fine but whatever you may think of me Emma, I have changed. Please, just let me see my son."

Emma looked at Neal, really looked at him. There was no refuting that he was telling the truth. There was a part of her, still hurt over everything that wished he had been lying. Maybe then it would've been easier, easier for her to stay away from him and from him to stay away from Henry but he wasn't lying and that's what made this harder.

Emma sighed. "Fine," she said. "It's the weekend so Henry doesn't have school tomorrow. Maybe we can work something out then."

"Thank you," Neal said with a smile.

"I'm not doing it for you. I'm doing it for Henry." Emma stood up. "I have to get to work. And Neal, this doesn't change anything between us. We're just…whatever this…is…" Emma couldn't figure out the words so she left it at that.

"That's okay," Neal replied. "I've waited ten years, what's a decade longer," he asked with a smile.

Emma couldn't help but smile back as she made her leave.

* * *

"You punched him," Emma said walking over to David who sat at his desk in the sheriff's station.

"I'm guessing you talked to Neal," David said and Emma smiled. "It seemed like a good idea at the time," David answered.

"I'm sure some harsh words would've sufficed."

"Maybe but you're mom has always been more of the talker, I did most of the fighting."

"I don't know, Mary Margaret can throw some mean punches and kick ass when she needs to."

David couldn't help suppress his laugh. "I suppose you're right." He looked up at Emma. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I think I am. Neal and I really talked. It was actually kind of nice. I still have a long way to go before I can trust him again and he's still got a lot to prove but I don't know. We're working toward…something. I did agree to let him meet Henry."

"Really, are you okay that?"

"I'm trying to be. I all ready lied to Henry about his father once, I don't want my son to keep paying for my failures or my mistakes. I may not trust Neal but I know he's not lying when he says he's not lying or that he won't hurt me or Henry. If I can't trust Neal I have to at least trust in myself even if it's not completely. "

"That's a start Emma, I'm proud of you. I may not like him for what he did to you but I have to keep reminding myself that you're not a little girl. You have to do what's right for you and for Henry just please be careful. You've been hurt enough all ready and most of that has been our fault. Maybe if we had…"

"Hey, don't."

David looked at Emma and nodded. "Okay."

Emma made her way to her office and stopped short of the door. "Just promise me one thing?"

"What's that?"

"Don't punch Neal again. Whatever my feelings are toward him I think once was enough."

David smiled, "That I can promise."

"And Dad," Emma said smiling, "Thank you."

David smiled. Though Emma had referred to him and Mary Margaret as parents and had on occasion called Mary Margaret by the term, 'mom', this had been the first time Emma called him 'dad' directly to him.

David smiled again, "Any time baby girl."

Emma smiled one last time before making her way to her desk and a pile of paper work. David turned his chair around and focused on his own work as well. The two now pleasantly content in working in silence.


	13. An Ex-Thief and A Liar

**Chapter 13: An Ex-Thief and A Liar**

* * *

"Mr. Cassidy," Granny said at the front desk later Saturday morning when Neal was about to head out. "A message came for you through the office," she said handing him the note.

"Thank you," Neal replied.

He read the note silently:

_We need to meet._

_Gepetto's Woodshop 10 A.M._

_Don't be late._

_-August_

Neal sighed heavily. He hadn't seen August in nearly a decade. After their last meeting in Canada the guy had dropped off the face of the Earth.

Neal placed the note in his back pocket.

* * *

10 A.M. rolled around quickly. In such a small town the woodshop wasn't that difficult to find.

"Been a while," Neal said to August using the exact same words August had said to him a decade ago. "I was expecting check-ins ever once in a while and nothing."

August looked up from his work in which he was sanding down what appeared to be a wooden fishing rod.

"What can I say," August replied. "I got a little side tracked."

"What do you want August?"

August shrugged. "Just checking in better late than never I suppose. Heard you were in town, wanted to see it for myself."

"Well you have, we done?"

"Not quite. How are things with you and Emma?"

"Why do you care?"

"I care because Emma's a friend and I screwed up. I promised you that I would be there for her and I wasn't."

"No, you weren't. Where the hell were you all these years anyways?"

"I took a permanent vacation," August said not expanding on the where or the how.

"You told me you would send me a postcard when this was over and she was free."

"And I kept that promise, what of it?"

"She doesn't seem free to me."

"Why, because she's still here in Storybrooke?" Emma's free to come and go as she pleases but she won't. Her life is here." August looked at Neal. "But you know that all ready don't you? If you knew then why bring it up?"

"Maybe I just want a chance at the years you stole from us."

"I didn't steal anything. You made your choice. Even after everything I showed you and told you, you decided on your own free will to do right by her."

August took a few steps toward Neal. "I'm gonna let you in on something: Whatever life you think you may want with her, Emma's life will never be normal. You have no idea what she's been through. She's been in situations you've only read about and once it's completely over and we go back to our own world, Emma will always belong with us. Sure she might decide to stay in this world but she's also a part of ours, it's the world she was born in.

If you really love her like I know you do, then you have to decide if you can accept that or if you'll walk away. And whatever you decide you have to remember Emma's a package deal. She fought like hell to keep Henry and she's gonna make damn sure she keeps it that way."

"I know that."

"Good then we understand each other."

"There's still one more thing. That day we met in Canada, you knew about Henry didn't you? You knew Emma was pregnant with my son."

August said nothing but Neal could see it by the look in his eye. Neal paced and ran a hand through his hair.

"Damn it, you knew Emma was pregnant with my kid and you didn't say anything!"

"You didn't need to know."

"I didn't… I didn't need to know? I'm his father I had a right to know!"

"If I had told you about Henry you would've done everything you could to be there for Emma. I couldn't let that happen."

"You had no right."

"I had every right! Emma's life isn't normal, when are you gonna get that? Telling you would've only complicated things and so I protected her. It was a whole lot easier that way."

"Easier for whom: for you or for her?"

"For Emma," said August. "I had to keep her on the path I designed for her otherwise she wouldn't have ended up to where she is now. Trust me on that."

Neal took a deep breath and stopped pacing. "So now what?"

"What happens next is up to you," August said staring into a man whose facial expressions he could not read.


	14. The Dinner Guest

_**Author's Note:** I do want to appologize for the long wait. _

_These next chapters, 14-16, were meant to be a single chapter which is part of what took so long. At the same time I had to wait for when the characters were ready to reveal this part of the story to me so there was a lot of waiting around, pacing, listening and trying to find the right music, just waiting for them to "speak" to me. I didn't want to tell this story, that's not what I've been doing. They've been telling the story through me from the get go so I just had to be patient._

_I do thank you all for your patience :^)_

* * *

**Chapter 14: The Dinner Guest**

* * *

Neal took a deep breath as he knocked on the apartment door. Emma had called him earlier in the day and asked if dinner at 7 would be okay but if he could show up around 6. Neal was more than happy to agree to the arranged meeting.

From the other side of the door Emma took a deep breath as she heard the knock. She knew she shouldn't be nervous. It's not like she was going to be alone with Neal, well not technically anyways. Henry would be around as would her parents.

Still, it was the first time since Neal's arrival that Emma had invited him to her home so she couldn't help but feel that for that reason alone it made this slightly more personal.

* * *

There was a second knock.

"Want me to answer that," Snow asked Emma.

Emma turned to look at Snow who was pulling some glasses from the cupboard.

"I've got it," Emma said trying not to sound nervous though she knew she was failing at it.

She took one final breath before finally opening the door. Neal stood there with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey," Neal said nonchalantly.

"Thanks for coming," Emma said making room so Neal could enter the apartment.

"I'm just glad you called. I mean I know you said you would but I didn't want to get my hopes up."

Emma remained silent and looked at Snow who came around the counter, placed the glasses on the table and then stood next to Emma.

"Neal this is my mom Snow White….Mary Margaret."

Mary Margaret stuck out her hand which Neal shook. "Nice to meet you Neal," she said to him.

"You too," he replied.

"Please," said Mary Margaret, "Make yourself comfortable."

Neal smiled at Mary Margaret. "Thank you." Neal looked around the apartment. "Where's your husband and…." He was about to say 'my son' but instead settled on, "Henry?"

Mary Margaret smiled. "David took Henry to the stables a few hours ago. They'll be back shortly."

Neal looked to Emma. "He rides?"

Emma looked at Neal and then at Mary Margaret and smiled. "What can I say, he's a charming kid."

Mary Margaret smiled at the little inside joke.

It wasn't hard for Neal to miss the pass between the two women. The look in Emma's eyes as she stared at her mother, it was one he had never seen before. Emma had loved him once, he had seen that look of love in her eyes, but this was different. For once, in what Neal had managed to gather from subtle attempts and pieces in the short time he had been here, Emma looked genuinely happy and content. She had finally found her family and now it was bringing out a side of her that he had always longed for.

* * *

Emma walked over to the dining table, opened a bottle of wine and poured it into the glasses that Mary Margaret had set out. She handed one to Neal and the other to Mary Margaret and then went to pour one for herself.

"So do you ride," Neal asked Emma.

Emma smiled and answered, "No, I haven't really had the time. Since we got back having three jobs has been a little too time consuming. I'm leaving the riding up to Henry and he likes it plus he gets to spend time with his grandpa so it's their thing for now."

"Back from where," Neal asked genuinely curious.

Emma took a breath. "That's a little complicated."

"Well I'm not going anywhere. I'd like to hear about it," Neal replied.

Emma took another breath and took a sip of her wine. She and Mary Margaret walked into the living room and Neal followed. Emma took a seat on the couch, Mary Margaret on the single love seat and Neal on the one adjacent to her and on Emma's right.

"I think we've talked enough about me for a while," said Emma. "Tell me about you. What have you been up to since…?" Emma froze.

"Since we separated," Neal said.

Emma looked at him. "That's putting it one way."

Emma had other words in mind but the evening was all ready getting awkward enough. It most likely would continue to do so but Emma wanted to keep the tension to a minimum.

Now it was Neal's turn to feel slightly uncomfortable. How much could he tell her without her getting angry? How much could he say without her blaming him? He wanted to tell her everything but he knew he had to choose his words carefully.

They were just getting started. He had to treat it as if they were just getting to know each other. He had to take things slow.

"I had a few odd jobs here and there for a while not long after I… left. I gave it all up, retired our Bonnie and Clyde act like we said we would."

Emma tensed at the memory. It was still very ingrained in her mind, every moment with Neal was. Like the car, they had not been something she could ever get rid of.

The memory in particular that Neal was talking about was the one where she and Neal had commandeered a motel room and Neal had talked about the two of them settling down and giving up their robbing convenient stores.

"It was only five years ago that I found something more permanent," Neal said continuing. "Got some help in expunging my record and that warrant that was out for my arrest first. After that I was able to find a job. Nothing big just a small job as an assistant accountant on Wall Street in Manhattan."

Emma could feel the air catch in her throat and Mary Margaret was very observant in noticing.

Emma's thoughts reeled in her mind: Neal had been in Manhattan, not that far from Boston, for five years. Since before moving to Storybrooke, Emma had lived in Boston for a little less than a year but still the idea, the knowledge that Neal had been so close was enough to make her head spin. She couldn't help but wonder if in the past ten year she may have had similar encounters. Had Neal been around all this time or had this been just a onetime thing? Emma wanted so much to believe it could've been a coincidence but in her newfound world the word 'coincidence' didn't even seem to be in her dictionary any longer.

She wanted to speak up, to say something but words were meaningless and they were few. All she could do was look at Neal and wonder.

* * *

Not long after Emma jumped at the sound of keys being jimmied in the door. Emma took a deep breath and stood up quickly. She walked over with Mary Margaret behind her. Neal stood up but he remained in the living room. Emma was grateful for the distraction however temporary it might be.

Quickly phasing and putting on a lighter smile, Emma was happy when she saw Henry and David walk into the apartment.


	15. Almost Normal

**Chapter 15: Almost Normal**

* * *

"Hey kid," Emma said to Henry. "How was your lesson?"

"Gambit hates me," Henry said.

"Oh," said Mary Margaret. "Now I'm sure that's not true. No good horse has ever hated a charming rider," she said smiling.

"You'll get it eventually," David replied. "You can't rush the processes."

Emma looked at Henry and then turned her attention to her parents. She could tell by the sympathetic look in Mary Margaret's eyes that her mother understood what had to happen next. David registered the look and it didn't take him long to understand what was going on.

"Come here Henry. There's someone I'd like you to meet."

The family of four walked over to where Neal was in the living room.

Neal nodded, "Mr. Nolan."

"Neal," was all David replied.

Emma placed one hand on Henry's shoulder, took a deep breath and released it. "Henry, there's someone I'd like you to meet. This is Neal Cassidy: your dad. Neal, this is Henry. My…" Emma bit her lip quickly and corrected herself, "our son."

Neal smiled at Emma grateful that she had retracted and included him. He stuck out his hand which Henry shook. "Hey Henry," he said to him.

"Hi," Henry replied back, looking at Neal. Studying him, taking him in, and trying to see what features he could match.

"So do I pass the test?" Neal asked.

"I'm not sure yet," Henry replied. His tone then turned somber. "Emma said you died."

Neal looked up at Emma who remained silent. He then looked back at Henry. "I'm sure your mom had her reasons: I think she was just angry at me."

Henry nodded, "Because you got her sent away to jail."

"Yeah, because of that," Neal replied.

"Okay," said Emma. "Let's change the subject."

Mary Margaret looked over at David. "Help me in the kitchen?" she asked him.

David looked at Emma. He wanted to stay with his daughter. He could see her discomfort, the pain still lingering from her past. She may have agreed to work something out with Neal but that didn't mean it was going to be easy right away.

Emma could feel David's eyes resting on her so she turned and smiled slightly nodding.

"Sure," David said following Mary Margaret to the kitchen leaving his daughter and grandson in the living room with Neal.

* * *

Henry continued as if the distraction hadn't been a big concern. "But if you hadn't then my mom wouldn't have ended up here. In a way you kind of saved her."

Emma looked at Neal who looked at Henry and then at her. Emma wanted to be angry. She wanted to hate Neal for the pain he had caused her but the more she was around him the harder it was getting.

Emma had told Henry the truth a few days ago and though he was angry at her for a short time he had accepted it. He still saw her situation through a child-like innocence. He understood the heartache but at the same time he saw things on a deeper level. He saw everything of her life in this world as a step toward the destination where she was ultimately supposed to end up.

"What did make you a believer? I mean you left to give my mom her best chance right, so what did Pinocchio show you?"

"What makes you think he showed me anything?"

"You're an adult. Not many of you I meet go on blind faith."

"Let's just say he had some magic in that wooden box of his."

"You're really not going to tell me what it is?"

"And ruin the mystery?" Neal said smiling at Henry.

Henry smiled. He could live with that, for now though it would be an issue he would discover eventually even if he had to be left up to his own devices.

* * *

The rest of the evening was far from what Emma was expecting. The five of them sat down to dinner about half an hour later.

Henry was constantly asking Neal questions, some of which made Emma slightly uncomfortable though she didn't contest them. Considering the lie she had told Henry, letting him ask any kinds of questions was the best she can do and her own punishment of sorts, karma's way of paying her back so she was willing to suffer through it.

Mary Margaret was cordial to Neal though David not so much. He had questions of his own and Emma could see how much restraint her father was exerting.

Emma smiled at David's fortification. Long before any of this Emma had been used to defending herself against anyone. Now she had to people in her life who were willing to stand in front of her, to protect her. Not that she needed it. Emma had grown pretty good at protecting herself, still it felt kind of nice to relax a little bit and not take it all upon herself.

Despite David's few moments of hostility toward Neal, Neal did seem to hold his own. He took most of what was told in stride. Though he was a believer, actually hearing some of what happened in Storybrooke and Emma's journey as well as the journey of those around him; it did bring some surprise to him. Emma couldn't tell if he could wrap his head around any of this yet. Maybe he would in time like she had and if he actually stuck around.

Henry told Neal about their more recent ventures of his mom and grandmother being in Fairytale Land and how it had been his nightmares that helped to connect the two worlds and eventually work on finding a way home for them.

Neal could see in both Emma's and Snow's eyes that it hurt them both to be away from their loved ones as long as they had been.

As much as Emma had to admit she was enjoying this moment, there was a part of her, a part that she had come to accept as part of who she was, that wanted to run and escape. It felt too normal, a life that she had always wanted but could never have until now.

* * *

Mary Margaret and Emma stood in the kitchen, the boys having moved to the living room, Henry having done so once he cleared the table. The two women stood, getting some hot chocolate with cinnamon and coffee.

"Henry seems to have taken a liking to Neal," Mary Margaret said breaking the silence.

"Yeah," Emma replied. "I'm not sure if should be worried about that."

"Emma maybe he has changed. It was ten years ago and now you know the whole story."

"Still doesn't make it any easier."

"I never said it would. You just have to give him a chance. You never know in the end he might surprise you. Remember how closed off you were when we first met? After a while holes started breaking through those walls. You let people in, me, Henry. I know those walls will never go away completely because they're part of who you are but maybe they can open up just enough that you could trust one more person. Not everyone is destined to end up alone Emma and who knows maybe it might not just be good for you but it might also be good for Henry to have his father back in his life."

"Neal isn't my… he's not my soul-mate or whatever the way David is yours. We were together for only a short time."

"Emma you were willing to start a life with him."

"Yeah but I didn't."

"Okay, then what about the car or the Swan pendant you kept? You wouldn't have kept those things all these years if they didn't mean anything all these years."

Emma bit her lip. It had been Henry who brought up the car but Neal who brought up the Swan pendant which had long ago been part of a key chain.

"You told me you weren't the sentimental type. Keeping a car and pendant from the man you once loved seems sentimental to me."

"Doesn't it count that you and I still didn't know each other that well yet?"

Mary Margaret looked at Emma and Emma knew she was making an excuse. Emma had been in Storybrooke for only a couple days when the brunette had opened up her home to her so Emma knew she was being irrational but as always it came down to the walls she put up, walls that even then Mary Margaret had somehow seemingly seemed to get passed.

Mary Margaret smiled. "Just be open minded, that's all I'm saying," she said taking the tray of beverages to the living room.

Emma half smiled and watched as Mary Margaret made her way over to the boys. Emma watched the four of them from her small distance. The scene was that of what every normal family should be.

Henry looked back at Emma and smiled and it was that smile that helped to change things. Emma took a deep breath and smiled at her son as she walked back to her family.


	16. Into the Evening, Into the Night

**Chapter 16: Into the Evening, Into the Night**

* * *

"Can't I stay up a little longer," Henry begged Emma.

Emma looked at her son. "Not tonight kid," she replied. "Remember you've got to get up early tomorrow and clean Gambit's stall." Henry sighed and Emma let out a small laugh. "The price you pay for wanting to become a knight. Go on Henry, go get ready for bed. I'll be up a minute."

Henry sighed, "Fine."

Mary Margaret and David stood up from their seats in the living room as Henry came over to them.

He hugged Mary Margaret. "Night grams," he said.

She placed a kiss on top of his head, "Goodnight Henry."

Then he hugged David, "Night gramps."

"Night kiddo," David said hugging the boy back.

Henry half smiled and also said, "Night Neal."

Neal smiled. "Night Henry. It was good to meet you."

Henry's smile widened, "You too."

He then stopped at the dining room table and turned toward Emma. "You'll be up soon?"

Emma looked at her boy, "Promise," she said with a smile.

Henry smiled and raced upstairs to his room.

* * *

The four of them were content to sit in silence for five minutes. Emma then excused herself to go check on Henry and to tuck him in. She felt a little bad for leaving Neal with her parents, particularly David but her son needed her so Neal could fend for himself for a bit.

Henry moved over so that Emma could take a seat on the side of his bed. She reached for his book.

"Which story is it tonight?"

"Robin Hood."

"Robin Hood, seriously? Don't you have enough thieves in your life? You didn't exactly get a family with a good back story of honesty."

Henry shrugged, "True but that's why I like him. He's relatable."

"Yeah but the big difference was that none of us stole from the rich and gave to the poor."

"No, you did what you had to survive but you still became heroes your own way."

Emma couldn't help but smile at Henry for that last remark and then looked down at the book.

"Okay, let's find Robin Hood."

Emma only read half of the story as she still had to get back downstairs to her parents and Neal.

"We'll finish up the rest of it tomorrow okay?" Henry nodded. "You have your necklace?"

Henry smiled. "I never forget it."

"Yeah I suppose it's something you just get used to."

"Hey mom," said Henry.

"Yeah kid?"

"Thanks for letting met meet him."

"What did you think?

Henry looked down. "I don't know."

Emma half smiled. "You liked him didn't you? Henry, you can't lie to me you know that."

Henry looked at Emma apologetically. "I'm sorry," he said to her.

Emma reached out and patted Henry's hand. "You have nothing to apologize for kid."

"But you hate him."

"Listen to me Henry, whatever I have going on with your dad, I don't want you to worry about it okay? Neal plans to stay in town so if you want to have some kind of relationship with him then I'll be okay with that. I don't' think I can trust him alone with you quite yet but at least it's something."

"Okay."

Emma reached down and placed a kiss on his forehead. "I love you Henry."

"I love you too, goodnight."

"Goodnight son," Emma said getting up and walking toward the door. She took one last look at him and smiled before making her way out.

* * *

"What story did he want tonight," David asked when Emma re-entered the living room.

Emma smiled, "Robin Hood."

"Robin Hood," said Mary Margaret. "Really?"

"What can I say, the kid loves his fairytales even the thieves."

"Well can you blame him," said Neal. "He's got a family of thieves in this room, well ex-thieves and from what I hear he's become a little thief himself."

"Yeah that's not helping Neal," Emma replied.

Neal stood up and smiled. "Well I'll try something better next time. It's getting late, I should probably go."

Emma nodded. "I'll walk you out."

Neal stuck out his hand to Mary Margaret and David. "Dinner was great, thank you."

"You're welcome," Mary Margaret replied. David only nodded.

Neal began making his way out with Emma following behind him. She closed the door once the two were out in the hallway.

* * *

Neal stuck his hands in his pockets and Emma crossed her arms.

"You're parents were not what I was expecting."

"How do you think I felt? I never imagined my parents being..."

"No, it's not just that. They're both tough but they're also kind when they need to be and they really care about you and Henry. I'm glad you found them Emma. I know how much of a void it was for you for so long."

Emma smiled thankful for Neal's kind sentiment. "I'm glad I found them too."

There was a small uncomfortable silence until Neal spoke up.

"Thank you for letting me meet Henry."

"You're welcome."

"He's a great kid."

Emma smiled. "Yeah he is, when he's not getting himself into trouble." Emma laughed to herself, "No, even then."

"Do you think I can see him again?"

"I think he'd like that?"

"Do you think I can see you?"

"Well I still can't trust you alone with him so you'll have to see me, at least when I can find time off work."

"I can live with that."

"It's not just me though Neal. If you want to be around and in Henry's life, it's not always just going to be me or his grandparents. You're going to have to deal with Regina too, she's still his other mom."

"You make that sound like it's the worst thing in the world."

"Well there are worse things but Regina is...evil. You're human and from this world. You have to be careful. You're in a land of magic now. I'm sure with Henry around you shouldn't have anything to worry about but still."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were worried about me," Neal said with a smirk that Emma had long ago given up on ever seeing again.

"Don't be rediculous. I'm more worried about what she's capable of than you. She is the one with the power."

Neal nodded with a smile. He wanted to tease Emma more about it but figured that maybe he should stop before things got awkward.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

Emma nodded, neither of them moving.

"Oh before I forget," Neal said sifting in his pocket. When it emerged he opened up his fist and in it was Emma's swan necklace. "Somehow the thought of you without it didn't seem right." Neal reached forward. "May I?"

Emma nodded and turned around as Neal clipped the clasp. She turned to face him and then looked down, caressing the round pendant.

"Perfect," said Neal, "Right where it belongs."

"Yeah," she said looking at him. "It is."

"Well, goodnight Emma."

"Goodnight Neal."


	17. Not a real Chapter: Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

Hi everyone, I know you all are waiting, if not anxiously, for chapter 17 and whatever happens after. I am currently dealing with some laptop issues. I'm afraid to say that it might be dead but I'm hoping it's just a virus and something the tech people can be able to fix if not then things might be a bit different for a while.

As I currently write this message to you all I am in the school library.

In the mean time I will certainly be writing chapter 17 and finishing off the story but it will take longer than expected because of those unfortunate technical issues.

My plan currently is to write it all out on paper and then make time, when I'm not studying, to come to the library and type it up and then get it uploaded.

Thank you all so much for your patience, and I hope this does not discourage you to stop reading my story. You all have been some great and loyal fans and I appreciate it. You all have currently made this story my most reviewed fanfic on fanfiction net so it really means a lot that you all have enjoyed this story.

Stick around a while longer and bear with me and I hope that whatever comes next will be the joy that you have come to get from 'Dear Agony'.

_-R2Roswell_


	18. Playing with the Devil

**Chapter 17: Playing with the Devil**

* * *

Clanking rang about as ice cubes were tossed into a pair of glasses by a pair of tongs. The sloshing of a brownish liquid went into them.

"I'm sorry to take you away from your evening like this," Regina said taking the two glasses in hand.

"It's fine," Neal replied. "I wasn't doing much," he said semi-lying.

Regina smiled handing Neal a glass. It started to feel like déjà vu all over again having played this scenario out once before.

"Still," she said. "I'm sure there are other things you would rather be doing, other people you would rather be with: Miss Swan and Henry perhaps. I couldn't help but notice that you've been spending a lot of time with them."

"What do you want Miss Mills?"

Regina smiled and shrugged. "You've been here for a month now and we've had yet to have a personal conversation."

"Your point being?"

"You're my son's father Mr. Cassidy."

Neal smiled as he begun to understand. "You're threatened by me aren't you?"

Regina laughed. "I'm not threatened by anyone," she said.

"Really? You see I think you're just saying that because if you didn't have a problem, my being here or my spending time with Henry wouldn't be an issue. It's hard enough you have to share him with Emma and his grandparents isn't it? You don't want to share him with anyone else, even his father."

Regina tensed. She hated this feeling of being exposed and vulnerable. She hated how a single man from a single realm could see straight through her defenses.

"You may be Henry's biological father Mr. Cassidy and I may have some kind of mutual agreement with Miss Swan and her parents but he is still my son. Other than the time you're spending with him now, you have no ties to him legally."

"Not yet but I will eventually. I'm here as long as Henry and Emma want me around."

Regina smiled. "Then you won't be around very long. Miss Swan has a poor track record when it comes to personal relationships."

"I'm different."

"Oh I somehow doubt that."

"You know nothing about it. Maybe if you opened your eyes to love then you'd see."

Neal looked down and stirred his cup which he'd only taken a single sip from. He placed the glass on the counter. "Thanks for the drink. I can see myself out."

Neal opened the front door leaving Regina still standing there. She hated Emma for many reasons but somehow by this one meeting she hated Neal even more.

* * *

Neal walked the darkened streets of Storybrooke, Maine, his cell phone in hand.

"You've reached Sheriff Swan, leave a message and I'll get back to you."

"Hey Emma, it's me. My meeting with Regina ran later than expected. I know you warned me about her but you failed to mention one thing: how much of a hard-ass she is. Guess it doesn't matter but still. Anyways it's late so I'll see you and Henry tomorrow. I lo… I'll see you tomorrow."

Neal hung up and continued walking. A noise off to his right caught his attention. He decided to then just ignore it but the sound got louder.

Neal stopped and looked around.

"Whose there?" he asked aloud.

He knew he was being ridiculous. So many times Neal had walked in dark alley ways in New York. There always seemed to be more dangers there so he knew his fears of a dark alley in small town Maine were pointless.


	19. Trust & Hesitation

**Chapter 18: Trust & Hesitation**

* * *

"You okay," Emma asked Neal who sat in the front seat of her car a few days later.

"I'm fine, why?" Neal asked.

"I don't know, you just seem off somehow. You haven't really said much the past three days."

Neal smiled. "Just taking it all in," he said. "I've really missed this: us. It feels just like old times."

"It'll never be like old times Neal. A lot has changed."

"I know but we can still try. Maybe things can be better."

Emma tensed. "Can we not talk about us right now? This is just about us spending time with Henry," she said pulling over in front of Regina's house.

"Sure," said Neal as Emma turned off the car. "We can talk about us later."

The two of them got out and made their way up to Regina's door.

Regina opened it with a smile. "Miss Swan, Mr. Cassidy, please come in. Henry will be down in a minute."

"Everything go okay," Emma asked.

"As well as can be expected I suppose," Regina replied.

She could feel Neal's glare on her and in some odd way it made her feel a little uncomfortable.

"You're sure my boy is okay," Neal asked.

"He's fine," Regina said resenting the man's tone.

"Well one can't be too sure with you can they?"

Emma looked at him and snapped. "Neal!"

Regina ignored Emma. "You don't know me Mr. Cassidy so I wouldn't be so quick to judge considering you haven't been around these past ten years."

Neal smiled. "Oh you'd be surprised by how much I know."

Before Regina could comment back Henry was partially down the stairs.

"What's going on?" he asked.

Regina smiled. "Nothing sweetheart, your father and I were just talking."

"Hey Henry," Emma said with a smile. "You ready to go?"

Henry nodded and came down the rest of the way.

Regina hugged him. "I'll see you in a couple of weeks."

"Bye mom."

Henry was the first one out of the house followed by Neal.

Emma nodded with a smile to Regina.

"Take care of him," she said.

"Always do," Emma replied.

* * *

Forks clattered on the dishware. Pieces of food were moved around.

"Okay Henry," said Emma. "What's the matter? You haven't eaten anything. You've just been playing with it."

Henry shrugged. "Just not hungry," he replied.

Emma laughed. "Since when?"

Henry ignored Emma's question and looked at Neal, studying him. Observing.

"There's something different about you," Henry said as if those words were part of casual conversation.

"What do you mean?" Neal asked.

"I don't know," Henry said still studying him, "But something's changed."

Emma looked at Henry. "Henry," she said shaking her head meaning for him to stop whatever direction his thoughts were taking him.

Henry looked down. "Can I be excused?"

Emma looked at Henry curiously. "Kid, you always look forward to these dinners. We planned them for the two of you remember? It's why your grandparents have their date night on these Sundays."

Henry pushed himself away from the table. "I'm just not into it tonight."

"I'm sorry to hear that son," Neal replied.

Henry looked up and glared at Neal.

"I'll be in my room," he said making his way upstairs.

Emma stood up and was about to follow him.

"Henry," she called out but Henry had already slammed his door.

Emma placed her hands on her waist and turned to face Neal.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I don't know what's gotten into him."

"I wouldn't worry about it. The boys' probably just tired. It can't be easy being swapped between parents. I'm sure that kind of thing takes its toll eventually."

"Probably, it just seemed like more than that."

Neal got up and walked over to the liquor cabinet and pulled out a bottle of whiskey. He then grabbed a couple of glasses.

"What you need to do Emma is relax."

"I don't think drowning in a bottle is going to cut it."

"Trust me this stuff can cure even the simplest of woes."

"'Woes,' seriously?"

"Trust me."

"Well I'm sure it can but not tonight."

Neal shrugged and he took a drink.

* * *

Upstairs Henry looked back to make sure his door was closed and once that was checked he tossed his rope of sheets out the window.

* * *

"They're beautiful aren't they," Snow said to Charming as the two lay on a blanket and looked up at the night sky.

"Yeah they are," Charming replied.

"You just can't see them as clearly as you can back home."

"Maybe not but the important thing is we can see them together."

Snow leaned on her right arm and turned to face Charming and he to her. They both smiled at one another but before their lips could meet, they heard a rustling noise behind them.

A light shone in their direction blinding them for a moment until it moved off to the side.

"Henry," said Snow recognizing the figure immediately. There weren't a lot of ten year olds who usually roamed the woods alone and Henry usually had a habit of doing that.

She and Charming both stood up.

"Kid," he said. "What are you doing here?"

"Does Emma know you're out here," Snow asked.

"She was downstairs with Neal," said Henry. "I snuck out."

"Wha- why would you do that?"

Henry looked at David. "Because its' an Operation Clone War emergency."

"I'm sorry," said Snow, "Operation what?"

David answered, "Operation Clone War. Henry's been convinced that Neal isn't who he says he is."

Snow turned to Henry. "And why would you think that?"

"We don't have time for that now," said Henry. "We have to get my mom and Mr. Gold so we can confront him."

"Henry," said David, "We don't have any proof."

"Sure we do. Haven't you noticed that the past three days he has only called me 'son' or 'boy'? He never calls me by my name. And this is me we're talking about- since when have I ever needed evidence to be right about something?"

"He's got a point Charming."

David sighed. "I know."

"So can we go," Henry asked. "My mom is alone with him and that can't be good."

Snow and Charming looked at each other. They knew their evening had ended but it didn't matter. According to Henry their daughter needed them and that always came first.

"Okay," said Snow. "Let's go."

* * *

Emma and Neal sat laughing with each other on the couch. Though he had only been in town for over a month, having Neal here felt right.

The two were now joking over memories of their past. It wasn't as painful to think about as it once had been.

After the laughter calmed down and Emma composed herself, she stood up and began walking to the kitchen table. Neal followed.

"It's getting late," Emma said.

Neal caressed the skin on the back of Emma's neck.

"You really want me to go," he asked caressing her more.

Emma had to admit that it felt nice but it also felt off. Emma had felt Neal's fingers before and somehow this sensation was strange to her but she couldn't figure out why.

"Henry's upstairs," she whispered.

"I'm sure the boy is out like a light," Neal said turning her to face him.

He inched closer.

"We can't," said Emma. "I can't."

"Sure you can," Neal said brushing his lips against hers.

Emma let herself give in for a second before opening her eyes. Somehow Henry had been right: there was something different about Neal. Something had changed.

She had kissed Neal once before and this felt nothing like it.

Emma pushed off. "What the hell!"


	20. The Confrontation

**Chapter 19: The Confrontation**

* * *

Just as Emma said those words, the door was kicked wide open. Snow stood with her bow and arrow at the ready and David with his sword. Rumple and Regina stood at their flanks.

"Back away from him Emma," Snow said in the voice that demanded authority.

"What the hell is going on," Emma asked.

Neal smiled. He was quick to grab Emma with his right hand and with his left he grabbed a knife from his back pocket and placed it at her throat.

"Your boy's a smart kid," said Neal. "Guess I should've figured it wouldn't take him long. And you really should have listened to your mother."

"Who are you," Rumple said asking the question everyone wanted to know.

'Neal' looked at Emma. "Should you tell them Swan or should I? As you know I'm quite fond of the theatrics."

With one word, that's all it took for Emma to figure out who 'Neal' really was. Neal, the real Neal, never called her by her last name.

Emma shook her head, "You son of a bitch!"

'Neal' smiled and he could feel the magic beginning to wear off.

"Actually love," he said. "My mother was quite a lovely woman. If she'd been alive, god rest her soul, you might even have liked her."

* * *

Snow gasped a little as it was revealed who was holding her daughter captive. "Hook," she said.

In place of Killian's knife was now his actual hook he used for a hand.

"Surprise," he said with a smile.

"You sneaky bastard," Regina said taking a step forward.

Hook dug his hook into Emma's neck. "I wouldn't get too close if I were you you're majesty."

Regina laughed. "You think I care about her?"

"No," replied Hook, "You care about your boy and he cares about Swan so you have to care by default."

Regina looked at Emma for a brief moment before looking back at Hook.

"Where is she?" Regina asked.

Hook pretended to think for a moment. "I've known a lot of she's in my life, you'll have to be more specific."

"You know who I'm talking about," said Regina. "The woman who shape shifted you into Miss Swan's… bed buddy. Cora!"

"Oh that she," Hook said as if suddenly remembered. "She's around."

"Well," said Emma. "I've had enough standing around."

With her left elbow Emma punched Hook as hard as she could in his stomach. She did not go unscathed, his hook slicing her neck slightly but that didn't deter her as she grabbed him by the collar and shoved him back toward the counter.

"Think we should help," David asked.

Emma kneed Hook and then dragged him to the ground.

"No," Snow replied. "I think she's got it."

* * *

Emma snapped off Killian's hook and placed it to his throat.

Hook smiled. "I was wondering what it would take for you to get on top love."

Emma dug deeper into his neck with the hook. "Neal, where is he?"

"Honestly I don't know."

"Not good enough," Emma said pulling him up and slamming him against the outside bathroom wall.

"So much adrenaline," said Hook. "I like it."

The four people behind Emma drew in closer.

With a wave of his hand Rumple made the wall come out of itself to bind Hooks' arms.

Emma looked back at him, the hook still at Killian's throat.

Rumple shrugged, "Figured you could use the help."

Emma looked back at Hook. "I'm going to ask you again: where is he?"

Hook laughed. "Ah so it is him. That love you once had. I was wondering why she chose him. I just thought he was some fling to pass your way but he's so much more than that isn't he?"

Emma again dug deeper this time puncturing a little skin.

* * *

"This is getting us nowhere," said Regina.

"Fine," said Hook. "I'll tell you on one condition."

"What's the condition," Emma asked.

"You Swan, let me do what I came here for."

Emma looked down for a second. She knew she couldn't waste any more time. Emma looked up at Hook. "Fine; now where is Neal and where the hell is Cora?"

"You find here, you find him," said Killian.

"Where," Regina asked.

"That," replied Hook, "I don't know. Honestly. She doesn't trust me so she always changes her location. Emma, please," he pleaded.

Emma looked at Hook deeply. "He's telling the truth," she said still facing Hook but saying it to the group.

"You can't be sure of that!" said Regina.

"I've been right about all your lies haven't I?" Emma shot back.

"Great," said Hook, "Now give me what I want and set me free."

Emma smiled at Hook, "I'm going to do you one better."

She turned away from him and toward the group.

"Let's go find Cora," she said.

Snow and Charming were the first to leave.

Emma tossed the hook to Rumple.

"Consider my debt paid," Emma said to him in reference to the favor she had owed him.

She then walked over to the umbrella cylinder where she kept her own sword.

"Swan," said Hook. "You can't be serious. Swan!" he called out.

Regina was about to follow when Rumple grabbed her arm.

"When you find her you know what you'll have to do," he said to her. "I can't be there this time."

"It seems I can't get away from it can I," Regina said in defeat.


	21. Love is Strength

**Chapter 20: Love is Strength**

* * *

"Where's Henry," Emma asked when the four of them were outside.

It was getting late. The sun had all ready set.

"He's with Red...Ruby," Snow corrected.

"I need you to go be with him," Emma said.

"Emma..." said Snow.

"You can't fight Cora alone," David finished for her.

Regina took a step forward, "She won't be alone."

"Not a chance," said Snow. She turned to face Emma. "I'm going with you. We can help."

Regina wasn't backing down. "We may have our differences," she said, "but if it's one thing we all agree on other than Henry's safety it's that my mother can't be here."

Emma looked at Regina and back at her parents.

"Regina's right. Mary Margaret, she has Neal. Now I can't be at two places at once so I need you to go be with Henry. I'll feel a lot better knowing his grandparents are there to protect him."

Snow crossed her arms but nodded, "Okay."

David held out his sword. "Take this," he said to his daughter. "It worked well the first time. It could work again."

"Thanks."

David nodded. "Good luck."

Emma watched as her parents turned and walked in the opposite direction. She had to focus now, she had a job to do.

"So any idea where she could be," Emma asked.

"I can think of several," Regina replied.

"Great well that narrows it down."

* * *

Emma repelled up the side of the wishing well, her arms grabbing over it to pull herself over. She was really beginning to hate that thing.

"Damn it," Emma said. "That's the third place we've looked tonight," she said as she unclipped the harness.

"Magic must work differently with her," Regina replied. "She wasn't affected by the curse the same way we were."

"I don't care how she keeps evading us. The longer we don't find her, the longer Neal's life could be in danger. It's all my fault."

"What?"'

"Neal came to Storybrooke because of me. He may have known the truth this whole time but I don't think he really knew what he was getting into. You may have enacted Gold's curse but my curse is much worse."

"Trust me Miss Swan, you may be a lot of things but cursed is not one of them. I would know."

"Really? I'm supposed to be the savior but everyone I love gets hurt or put in danger because of me. And now Neal is out there with Cora and there is no way of finding them. He wouldn't have been put in this situation if he had just stayed away."

"You love him don't you?"

"Please I do not love Neal."

"Good luck trying to convince yourself of that. I think that magic tells a different story."

Emma followed Regina's gaze down to her neckline. Her swan pendant was glowing shades of purples and blues.

"What the hell is going on," Emma asked.

"I think we may have found a way to find Cora or Neal in your case."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's how your father found your mother after I put her in that sleeping curse. Rumple enchanted Snow's wedding ring, an item of sentimental value, that would glow and lead David her the closer he got. Tell me Emma, what is so special about that Swan?"

Emma looked at Regina but instead went to grab her sword that was leaning against a tree.

"We don't have time for explanations. Are we going to get rid of your mother or not?"

"Lead the way."

* * *

This was like playing the game Marco Polo with two slight differences: one, it was a much larger swimming pool and two, there was no one on the other end to shout back Polo.

As they got closer to the mine shaft, Emma's pendant began to glow brighter.

"This is where Henry got trapped," said Emma.

"Guess we're going in then."

Regina held out the flashlight and the two women made their way inside. They followed the old mining rails in the direction the beacon was leading them.

Emma reacted as she felt something sharp scrape against her leg. She stopped to bend down to see what it was that had cut her.

A piece of glass was lodged in the wall. With a few fingers Emma was able to dig it out. She placed it into the beam of the light. Her mind reeled as she remembered where she saw another piece like it.

"Henry was right about this place all along. Something was down here and it wasn't just that dragon I killed. It was that glass coffin I saw while I was down here."

"You'd be surprised by how much stuff I brought with me Miss Swan," Regina said taking the lead and walking in front. "Although why I bothered to bring Snow's coffin...maybe as a reminder."

"Wait a second," Emma said following behind her, "That coffin was my mother's?"

Regina remained silent and the two continued to walk.

"You hate her that much don't you," Emma asked.

"Not as much as I hate my own mother," Regina replied turning to face her. "You can trust me on that."

Emma looked at Regina and could see that she meant those words. She had been fooled by Regina's words before but ever since the curse had been lifted it made her gift a lot easier and more accurate, either that or she was just more aware of it than she had been before.

* * *

Emma looked down to her pendant as it glowed more intensely than it had before. The two of them followed the curve which led into a large cave. It was the same cave that Emma had sleighed the dragon in.

"Oh my god, Neal!" Emma said as she saw him leaned against a stone pillar.

"Regina..." Emma looked around but Regina was gone. "Seriously?"

Emma couldn't focus on Regina's whereabouts. She ran to Neal and tried to help him up.

"Neal."

"Emma," he said trying to reorient himself. "How did you find me?"

She looked down at her pendant. "Magic," she replied.

"I don't understand."

"I'll explain later. I have to get you out of here."

Cora laughed as she emerged from a cloud of purple smoke. "That was almost too easy. You really think after all that I'd let you just leave? Where would the fun be?"

Emma maneuvered Neal around her so that she stood in front of him, her sword out front in a defensive position.

"What do you want Cora?"

"What I've always wanted dear: My daughter."

"And what do you want with me?"

"Something I can't have," said Cora.

Emma looked at the woman and made a lunge at her. Emma was fast but not fast enough. Cora dematerialized as Emma's blade came down. Cora then materialized behind her. She looked at Emma and smiled. It was the kind of smile that gave Emma the creeps. She could only stand by and watch, trying to figure out her next move.

Cora wouldn't give her that satisfaction of more time however. Before Emma could figure something out, Cora walked toward Neal. Emma had left him unprotected. She criticized herself.

Emma took a step forward. "Stay away from him!"

Cora laughed, "Aw how charming. My dear Emma, I may not be able to take your heart but I can take his."

This time, unlike the time with Snow, Emma wasn't fast enough to stand between Cora as she yanked out his heart.

"No!" Emma screamed.

Cora laughed again as she held the pink pulsating glowing heart in her hand letting Neal fall to the ground. Emma ran over and kneeled beside him on his left trying to prop him up.

"Now maybe you'll listen to me and really," said Cora, "Love is weakness."

Cora squeezed the heart and Neal clutched his chest like he was having a heart attack.

Emma wished with all her heart and soul that she could have prevented this. She wished that whatever magic was inside her could be activated. And most importantly she wished there was some way to spare Neal all of this pain.

Emma then looked up with realization in her eyes. Maybe there was a way. It hadn't been just the magic alone to turn the once powerless inanimate pendant into a GPS tracking system. It wasn't just the faith in magic that she needed to believe in but the faith in herself. Faith in whatever had driven her to come searching for Neal in the first place.

Gold had told Emma that he didn't make her rather that she was the product of true love so the magic, the power not only ran inside her but it was a part of her as a whole. It was a limb that had always been there but never used.

Emma had opened herself up to true love but it hadn't been until the very moment when she sacrificed her own life for her mother's that her power had been realized. The power of true love and sacrifice had been the key.

And now she could feel that door unlock which meant it was possible to use it again; a type of air so all she had to do was just breathe and let it fill her the way oxygen filled her lungs.

Emma could feel the energy surround her.

Just as she stood, confident in her new-found strength, she turned at the sound of Regina's voice.

"Hello mother."


	22. The Final Battle

**Chapter 21: The Final Battle**

* * *

"Regina," said Cora. "Lovely to see you my dear. It has been far too long."

"Not long enough apparently," Regina replied.

"Now is that any way to speak to me?"

"Let them go," Regina said, "This is between us."

"Why would I do that when I control their fate?" Cora asked squeezing Neal's heart.

Emma got on her knees by Neal's side.

"Does this seem familiar Regina? True love never wins, you know that. I think at this point you'd be happy. You may not have gotten Snow but breaking the Savior is far better don't you think?"

"Not this way," said Regina.

Cora looked to Regina then to Emma and back to Regina. She laughed. "Oh that's right," she said. "How could I ever forget? How is my lovely grandson? I'd love to meet him."

Suddenly a blast of energy hit Cora from behind and she was spiraling upward where she was then held against the stone ceiling.

Regina looked to see Emma standing with her left hand stretched out.

Before the two of them could dwell on it, Cora had lost her grip on the heart and it came tumbling down. Regina beat Emma as she lunged and was able to catch it before it hit the floor while Emma could only make sure her hold on Cora was still in place.

* * *

Emma looked at Regina unsure as to what the woman would do. Cora was one thing but having Neal's heart in Regina's hands was unpredictable. Regina hated her entire family and that included Neal because of his connection to Henry. It would be so easy for her to destroy them here and now.

Instead despite Regina saving her once before, Emma was surprised when Regina came over and placed Neal's heart in her right hand.

"Help him," said Regina. "I'll take care of Cora. Go!"

"Thank you," said Emma.

She went over to Neal. Her grasp on Cora had to be released but Regina began to take care of the issue like she said she would.

Regina hated the fact that she was forced to use magic, she had told Henry over and over that she wouldn't and each time that she had those had justifiable reasons so she had to convince herself there was a justifiable reason this time. She had to use magic with Cora, it was the ony way.

Emma looked down at the pulsating heart in her hand. It felt so strange. Then she looked at Neal.

"You ready?"

Neal was too weak to say much so he simply nodded. Emma looked at the heart one last time before placing it inside Neal's chest.

He went dead silent for a second and then gasped.

"Neal, you okay," Emma asked.

"Yeah I think so," he replied.

Emma helped him to his feet. "Come on, we have to get you out of her," she said picking up her sword in the process.

"No," Cora shouted.

She threw fireballs at them but they bounced right off. Emma glanced at the woman but inside she was beaming, grateful that her magic was still holding up. It was deflecting Cora like it had the first time.

The two made their way to the elevator. Emma placed him in and closed the gate.

"It's hand operated from the top but you'll be safe here, trust me."

"Emma…don't."

She looked back and could hear walls shattering. She then looked at Neal sadly, "I have to."

* * *

Emma ran back to the main room. Emma had Cora encased in stone blocks but the woman was freeing herself quickly.

"What the hell are you doing back here," Regina asked.

"Helping you."

"I have things under control," Regina replied.

Regina held up her hand but Cora was quicker and blasted them and the two went flying back.

"Until you got here," Regina added.

"Fine," said Emma getting up. "Then I'm not here to help, I'm here to do my job."

"I don't think being the sheriff right now is going to cut it," said Regina as she used her magic to throw some rocks in Cora's direction.

"You know damn well that's not what I meant," Emma said standing in front of Regina to shield her from one of Cora's firey blows.

"Such hostility," Cora said smiling.

Emma held out her left hand and blasted Cora. It was taking the woman a bit longer to get up so Emma ran and with her sword she brought it down on the woman cutting her arm before Cora had a chance to use it for her next move.

Cora smiled. "Such power," she said to Emma. "Snow and her Charming husband must be pleased. Just think of what I could show you if you let me teach you how to use it."

"Yeah not interested," Emma said taking another swing.

This time Cora was able to disappear in a purple haze. Emma doubled back to Regina, their backs leaning against each other, circling.

"Think she gave up," Emma asked.

"My mother's not the giving up type. She always gets what she comes for."

* * *

"And what she wants is you, isn't that right dearie?"

Regina and Emma backed away from each other and saw Gold standing in front of them.

"You said you weren't going to be here," Regina said to him.

"Yes well my affair with the pirate ended a lot quicker than I had anticipated. And I knew you wouldn't be able to do go through with it," Gold said smiling at Regina.

Emma looked at her. "Go through with what?"

"Lucky for you," said Gold, "I happen to have an alternative solution."

"What's your price?" Regina asked.

"Let's see," said Gold pretending to contemplate though he all ready knew what he wanted. "You give up all magic for a term of five years even that which you've done for good and Miss Swan's custody of Henry is permanent. There will be no changing that in the future."

"No deal," said Regina.

Though Emma didn't mind the second part of Gold's condition, she still reluctantly asked anyways.

"Is there another solution?"

"Oh there is but Regina would never do it. And there is always the third option: you could all fight in here indefinately."

"Not a chance in hell," said Emma.

"So which is it dearie?" Gold asked.

Regina looked at Emma. She hated the woman as much as she did her whole family. Regina often wished that she had not listened to Henry that day at the well. She should have let them die.

Now everything she loved was being taken from her. It was one or the other and as much as she hated her mother she could not bring herself to kill her.

At the same time she could not bring herself to hurt Henry. Sometimes in order to love you had to make sacrifices and though Regina felt she had sacrificed enough in her life she knew she had to make one last sacrifice if only to keep Henry safe.

"Fine," Regina said, "But I still get to see Henry. He still gets to be apart of my life."

"Excellent," said Gold. "Then you're going to need these," he said pulling out two potions.

One was a foggy gray substance and the other was a foggy blue. He gave one to Regina and the other to Emma.

"You have to throw them together. That's the only way it will work."

Gold opened his left hand. In it was a green powder which he then blew. Cora appeared in the left corner.

"You twisted fool!" she shouted at Gold.

"Sorry dearie," he said to her, "But I couldn't let you in on my plan now could I?"

Cora tried using her magic to free herself but her strength wasn't as strong as Gold's.

Emma looked at Regina. "On three?" Regina nodded. "One."

"Two."

"Three!"

Both women tossed the potions at Cora.

"Regina, what have you done!" Cora yelled. Before she could say more Cora's body went limp and fell to the floor.

* * *

"What just happened," Emma asked. "What did we do?"

"Relax sheriff," said Gold. "She's not dead. Merely her powers are being stripped form her as are the memories of ever having them. Once we get her across the line she won't have any recollection of anything."

Regina walked over to Cora's body and knelt down, caressing her cheek. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Emma left the three of them alone as she went back to the elevator. He was gone but before Emma could panic Gold and Regina came over with Cora's body.

"No need to worry Miss Swan," said Gold. "How else do you think I got down here in the first place?"

Regina closed the gate once they were all inside and the elevator began making its ascent.

"Emma!"

"Neal," she said embracing him when they finally got out of the elevator. "I thought that you had left," she whispered.

Neal looked into Emma's eyes. "Never," he replied.

"I hate to break this up," said Regina, "but can we get on with this?"

Emma looked at Neal. "There's still something I've got to do."

"I'll wait here."

"No, you should go. Henry and my parents are…"

Neal took Emma's chin in his hands. "We'll see them together. I'll wait."

Emma smiled at Neal as she followed Regina and Cora out to David's truch which Gold had borrowed.

* * *

The three of them stood near the line at the border. Cora's body still in the flat bed.

"Well Miss Swan," said Gold, "You're the only one of us who can cross that line and return."

Emma looked at both Gold and Regina before gently picking up Cora's body. The weight of it didn't seem that bad. Emma couldn't tell if it was due to the general size of the woman, her own adrenaline or if the magic was still working and making it seem like Cora was lighter.

Emma crossed the line and walked several feet on the side of the road where she sat Cora down on a log. She waited a few moments until the woman came to.

Emma kept her arms crossed.

"What happened," Cora asked.

"You tell me," said Emma.

"I came looking for some one," Cora replied. "Did I find that person?"

"Can't say that you did. Anything else you can tell me?"

Cora stood up. "Just some questions," she said. "Who am I? What am I doing here?"

"I'll give you the rundown lady: You're a wanted woman. If I so much as see you in my town again I'll make sure you're locked up until you're dried up and old that not even the crows will want to be around you anymore."

"How bad was I?"

"You don't want to know. You want my advice, you've been given a fresh start. Leave Maine, hell leave the east coast and start over. I won't hesitate if I see you again and I'm pretty sure neither will a couple people I know so I suggest you better start walking."

Cora looked at Emma and simply nodded. She smiled sadly. "I'm sorry for whatever trouble it was I caused."

Cora turned her back and began her walk.

* * *

"Goodbye mother," Regina whispered though Gold could hear her.

Emma watched Cora for a while before turning back and crossed the line joining Gold.

"You're sure the effects are permanent," Emma asked.

"As permanent as all my agreements," replied Gold.

Emma nodded having to feel satisfied with his answer. She saw Regina standing off to the side on her own. She was still watching Cora. Emma bit her lip but walked over to her anyways.

"You okay?"

Regina let out a small smile. "I'll be fine."

Emma nodded.

"Miss Swan… Emma, thank you."

Emma smiled this time and again bit her lip. "Hey I'm going over to pick up Henry, do you want to come?"

Regina stopped in her tracks surprised that Emma was inviting her. Months ago when she had saved Emma she would have jumped at the chance but tonight she couldn't bring herself to. It may have been a victory for Emma but for her it was a bittersweet end. She may not have killed her mother but sending her away with no magic and no memories was just a cruel a fate and the last things she wanted was to be surrounded by a family who loved each other.

"Not tonight. Tell Henry I'll see him tomorrow."

"Okay, well goodnight."


	23. Day's End

**Chapter 22: Day's End**

* * *

"You're still here," Emma said as she saw Neal standing outside the library, his hands in his jean pockets.

"I said I would be. Did you take care of your problem?"

Emma smiled. "Yeah, it's taken care of." Emma began walking. "Come on," she said to him. "They're probably waiting for us."

"You sure you want me to come?"

"I'm sure. Henry's probably worried about you too. I'm sure he wants to see his dad."

The two walked in silence as they made their way to Granny's.

* * *

The bell chimmed. Henry was quick to turn around from the table he sat at with his grandparents.

"Mom!" he exclaimed getting up from his seat as he ran into her arms. "You're okay," he said to her.

"Yeah kid, I'm okay. I'm just glad you're safe."

David and Snow came up to them and joined in their hug.

They released each other shortly after, Snow leaving a hand on Emma's cheek for a short moment.

"You're hurt," Snow said looking at her daughter and noticing some bruising near her eye and the fresh blood that seeped through her jeans near her leg.

"I'll be fine," Emma replied trying to sound reassuring.

Henry went behind Emma where Neal stood. He then hugged him.

"She found you."

Neal patted Henry on the back and looked at Emma with a smile. "Yeah son, she did."

"I knew she would."

"And Cora," David asked.

Emma wrapped an arm around Henry when he came back to her. "Gone. She won't be a threat anymore."

David smiled at his daughter. "You really did it."

Emma smiled at him. "Did you ever doubt I would," she said using the same words her parents had on several occasions before.

"Never," he said gleaming; a proud father.

* * *

Emma smiled again.

She was safe. Her son was safe. Her parents. Neal. The town. The greatest of the four evils had been dealt with.

Tomorrow was another day. Whether it would be normal, or what constituted as normal in a real town filled with fairytale characters, could not be determined but at least Emma had been able to help solve a problem that many had tried and failed.

She was the savior and as she looked around the room the truly began to see that she was not alone.

Emma reached back with one hand, waiting for the one whose touch she wanted most of all. Neal's hand melded into hers. A perfect fit.

No she was not alone.

She would never be alone.

* * *

**~END~**


	24. Epilogue- And They Lived

**Epilogue: And They Lived...**

* * *

"Shouldn't I be taking care of you," Emma asked a short time later when she and Neal were left alone as he gently dabbed at Emma's bloody leg and then dabbed at the bruises near her eye and then finally her arm. "I mean you were the one who just had his heart ripped out."

"Between the two, you got most of the beating."

"Just another day at the office."

Neal wrapped a white bandage around Emma's leg.

"There, all set," he said to her.

"Thanks."

Emma took the ice pack that Neal offered and placed it on her left arm just above the elbow. She then turned around to where her back was facing him as she put on her red leather jacket. Emma bit her lip and stayed where she was.

"Hey," said Neal placing a hand on her shoulder. Emma pulled away. "Emma, talk to me, what's going on?"

"You have to leave," she whispered to him.

"I don't understand."

Emma turned to face him. "You saw what happened tonight. Cora used you to hurt me. She took your heart because she couldn't take mine."

"I'm here because of you," Neal stated.

"You were put in danger because of me. Go back to New York, Neal. Forget Storybrooke, forget everything, forget me."

Neal took a step toward Emma. "Not a chance."

"I'm the savior, this is my life. As long as you're in it you'll always be in danger."

"Why are you saying all of this?"

"I'm just being realistic."

"Why are you really saying this?"

"Neal…"

Neal took Emma's chin in his hands. "So what I got kidnapped and my heart ripped out. I got it back. And so what if your life is complicated- we've handled complicated before. Don't ask me to leave."

"I'm just trying to protect you."

"We can protect each other. I know I still have a lot to make up for but Emma, I want you. That hasn't changed. I love you."

Emma looked away for a moment, trying to stop the tears that were starting to form but then she looked into his eyes knowing he was telling her the truth.

* * *

Neal's arrival had caused a lot of confusion for Emma. She had been angry, even hated him, but she had come to tolerate him and even become friendly with him all in the past month.

The more time she spent with him either alone, with her parents or Henry, the more she saw the love she had for him all those years ago had never really been abandoned but rather just misplaced in misconceptions.

Tonight only solidified those feelings. Regina had said that Snow's wedding ring had been enchanted so that David could find her, his one true love. Emma's pendant had become the same kind of enchanted locator, a pendant which Neal had given her ten years ago, the one she still kept, and it had been her guide to find him.

"I love you too," she admitted finally, "Which is why you can't stay. I can't ask you to risk your life for me."

"And what about your life?"

"It's my job to protect people, to save them."

"Then I'll stand beside you. People do this kind of thing all the time- cops, military, superheroes."

Emma smiled at Neal. He was just like Henry with the superhero thing.

"Emma, we can make this work."

"Is that what you really want?"

"What I really want is you and Henry."

"You're asking a lot you know. And we've still got loads of issues to work through."

"And we will, together. I've waited ten years. I don't want to wait any longer."

"Neither do I," Emma replied.

Neal smiled at Emma as he leaned in cautiously. Emma did not retreat so he took this as an invitation to advance.

As their lips met, a burst of energy passed over them.

A flash of memories flooded Emma's mind and in one of the memories Emma saw when she had first kissed Neal. She had agreed to drinks with him after stealing his stolen car and by the end of the night Neal had kissed her. Emma had felt that same burst of energy that she felt now. It had been a part of her all along, she just never knew.

The two pulled back from one another.

"What was that," Neal asked.

"Did you see that?"

Neal shook his head. He hadn't. "That gust of wind, what was it?"

Emma smiled. "I'll explain later," she said wrapping her arms around Neal's neck. "I love you."

And she truly did. It had taken nearly losing him to death to accept what she had denied all these years.

She didn't have the power to determine the future. All she could do was trust in the love, her power, and hope it was enough. Maybe optimism hadn't skipped a generation after all or maybe Henry and her parents endless optimism was beginning to rub off on her.

Either way, Emma felt confident that things could work with Neal.

True love would win out in the end and Emma could find her happy ending.

* * *

**...Happily Ever After**


End file.
